


Rather Have One Night

by FlirtyHale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Anal Sex, Angst, Best friend Cora, Blow Job, Cliche, Family Secrets, Fluff, Graduation, Hale fire, Hurt and comfort, M/M, Party, Phone Sex, Sex, Smut, TW:Abuse-in later chapters, after grad, drunk Stiles and Derek, drunk fuck, jerk!Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 00:56:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 35,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1799593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlirtyHale/pseuds/FlirtyHale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're fucking gorgeous" Stiles stated.</p><p>"You're drunk"<br/>"You're high"<br/>"Touché"<br/>"Kiss me"<br/>"I shouldn't"<br/>"Blow me. Touch me. Please." His voice cracked<br/>"One kiss."</p><p>Post Graduation isn't anything that Stiles could have ever imagined. Between drunk sex, family Secrets, a undying love, a far way university and an alcohol allergy, things tend to go wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt on tumblr from the lovely DreamandSerendipity.

The ceremony was pretty bland. Students crossing the stage, receiving their scrolled up pieces of paper, waving at their families and then walking off.  Rinse, lather, repeat for about two hours. At least Scott was half way through the list. Stiles shouted the loudest, with half his robe falling off as he yelled out for his best friend "I always believed in you buddy!"

Scott timidly smiled back well Melissa was up front taking photos of her son. Stiles proceeded to sink back into seat, slouching as he waited impatiently till the S's were to be called.

At least his mind managed to wandered off to different places- for the sake of his boredom. The thought of his first day of high school, what he had for breakfast, then his first time meeting Scott, and what xbox game should he should buy next, but then he remembered what was going on later tonight. The after grad.

He's heard stories about past parties. The drinking, the music, the fights, the crazy things people bring, the weird hook ups. He’s not even sure if everything that's been told about past parties was even true but tonight he'd find out for himself.

Cora hale is the one hosting. It's at her family's estate outside Beacon Hills. She's one of the youngest of the Hale's, below Laura -- Laura held the After Grad two years ago (that was the year of the inflatable bouncy mat that is normally blown up to float on a lake, but the attendees put it against the house and jumped off the Hale house roof and onto the mat. Only one person broke an arm though) then there was the oldest, Derek. He had no interest of having an after grad when he graduated, someone else had to host  it and he didn't even attend. Or so the rumor is.

Their parties are always legendary, even the ones that weren't after grads and just plain old bush parties. But Stiles was never _really_ invited till now, he would always be the person to want to go, to try to go, get in his jeep and pull out of the driveway. Only to round the neighbourhood, park back in his driveway, go inside, and just wait till things popped up on facebook.

 And it wasn't like he wanted to go because he liked cheap booze or a fun time, that was just the added bonus. But he was very  curious about seeing Derek Hale in a different atmosphere than at school or on campus. He was a freshman when Derek was a senior. He drove a camero he got for his 16th birthday. He smoked cigars behind the school when he skipped class. He had a crazy workout routine that if anyone else tried they'd probably die. At least Stiles knew he would.

Every girl (+ Stiles) was head over heels for Derek ‘Bad Boy’ Hale But Stiles saw a different side to him once which sparked most of his interest into getting to know the man.

It was a few months ago, around march. The time his jeep was in the shop, and he relied on Scott to get him from school when he could borrow his moms car. Stiles got a text that Scott was in the parking lot so he left the library he was studying in and walked to the west side of the school and stepped through the doors. Only to be not that surprised that Scott lied and was not actually there yet but most likely on his way. 

Stiles huffed and sat on the steps. muttering things like "jerk, asshole, loser friend"  under his breath till his anger calmed him. That's until he realized that he was not alone and there was someone staring at him

Funny that Cora Hale just happened to be leaning against the railing in a crop top and skinny jeans. Her gaze at him was a mix between confusion and annoyance. They stared at each other for a moment.

"Do you need like an ambulance or something?" 

He looked around to make sure she was talking at him and sadly yes it was he she was talking to "Oh no I'm just-I'm good."

 

Her eyes widened as she rolls them then proceeded to look back at her phone. Stiles looked back out to the parking lot and yup still no Scott. That dick!

"Hey where the fuck are you I could've walked home by now text me or something asshole!" Cora yelled into her phone so much that Stiles flinched. 

It was meer seconds later that a sleek black Camero pulled up tight to the curb. Cora sighed "finally" picking up her bag and threw it over her shoulder. Stiles stood up too, looking around the parking lot one last time before letting all the air out of his lungs and mentally preparing himself for the walk home. 

 

"Really Derek?!"

"I'm not asking!"

"You do it then!"

Before Stiles could even process what was happening in front of him, dark shades and scruff with streamlined hair was staring at him from over the metallic sports car. "You need a ride?"

 Stiles look behind him, all around, even up above "me?" He questioned.

"Yes you, you're the only one out here."

"Oh. Uh sure-I mean yes please." He fumbled with his bag, and walked over gracefully as Stiles could, which is pretty much like a baby deer trying to walk for the first time. He walked over to the car and slid carefully into the back seat. Smelling of leather and wet wood, it smelt so good he wanted to bathe in it.

"Where to?" Derek asked looking at Stiles in the rear view mirror. Big white teeth peeked out from under pink lips that were hidden under a layer of dark scruff. Stiles forgot how to think for a minute.

"If you know where the station is you can drop me off there, my house isn't too far."

"Sure" Derek nodded and sped off. Cora was resting her head against the window, texting someone on her phone. Probably about how annoying he is, Stiles figured.

"You're the sheriffs kid right?" Derek asked

Stiles laughed consciously "yeah that I am"

"Hmf I see"

And that was the end of the conversation. It was weird. But Stiles didn't want him to continue to ask questions, fearing of further embarrassment. Yet during the ride he looked out the tinted windows but felt eyes on him the entire time.

 

They pulled up to station in record time, Derek probably speeding in his fancy car.

"Hey thanks for uh the ride." He said as he slipped back out against the leathery seats.

"No problem"

Stiles waved carefully as he backed away from the car, just as he was about to turn around and start walking he heard the window roll down "Hey, Were having a after grad on the 23rd after the ceremony you should come." Derek said, his eyes just hinting over the rim of his glasses.

"That would be so sick! Yeah man I'll totally be there."

"Are you serious!!" Cora shouted, excitedly from the passenger seat "You are actually letting me have this party!"

"Sure, why not. Could be a good time, don't you think." He looked over at Stiles and smiled a big wide disgustingly gorgeous smile and all Stiles did was nodded feverishly.

"Oh my god I have to text everyone!" Cora continued to scream.

"I'll see you around Stiles" Derek cocked his head at him

"Yeah uh sure- you too" and Stiles watched as his reflection drove away with the car. Finally letting out his nervous breath. His phone dinged in his hand.

_Stiles where are you I'm in the parking lot - Scott_

Stiles laughed to himself.

 _

So now he was here. Finally! His diploma paper sitting nicely in a frame up in his room, heard endless "I'm so proud of you's" and "congratulation’s", he'd picked up his best friend and now it was time to fucking party.

They got to the Hale estate quarter after 11, the party in full swing. Strobe lights flashed through the trees and smoke trailed along around countless bodies. There was a mess of three to seven hot tubs scattered about the yard. About all of beacon hills graduating class plus one each had to be here.

He walked deeper into the mess of people, Scott following amazed behind him. They made it to a table where Lydia Martin, a close friend of Cora, was yelling at some guy to put the beers on the table correctly. She must've planned this whole thing the way she was yelling, clipboard in hand. Both boys grabbed a beer each and flicked it open "to making it through high school."

"Here here."

they clinked cans and chugged back most of their drinks.

 *

As time progressed the music started to get catchier, the crowds became less constricted, every bone in Stiles' body felt free. Eventually Scott found Alison and they went off together but Stiles was feeling good so good he couldn't give a shit where his best friend went.

He just danced amongst the crowd in front of the DJ, finding his shirt get ripped off and glow paint splattered on his torso. The black lights came on ten minutes later and the whole place glowed. It was truly magical. He grinded up against girls and touched other boys abs. His hair was matted with booze and paint, he found glitter all over himself that wasn't there before but it glowed so it was really pretty.

Drink after drink was put into his hand and he would throw it back almost instantaneously. A keg was brought out and he was the longest to last upside down drinking as much beer as possible. 

He found himself and others jumping along to the beat of the music, hands roaming his body as he was forced to turn around and look at the tall dark man before him, shirtless in jeans and covered in just as much body glitter and paint. His vision foggy enough he couldn't make out who it was, or who he'd like it to be.

Mostly wanted it to be Derek, with his pretty face, and stupid glasses. His mind flashed back to that day where he just wanted to snap them off. So annoying and intrusive. But his hands, he had huge hands- enough to cover Stiles completely. He felt that dark feature man bump into his side, causing his body to twitch in sensitivity. He imagined Derek's hands all over him, imagined his lips covering his, his knee rutting into his crotch.  Fuck, he had to find him before he came to the thought. 

Stiles turned to the girl next to him "I don't want this anymore" grabbing the guy who was dancing with him hand and attaching it to her. They smiled at each other and began dancing. Stiles was in the clear.

He turned quickly away from the large man and pushed his way out of the crowd. Feeling way too confident in what he was about to do.

He looked around, more people. No one that looked familiar though. He walked up to the house and inside looking at all  the people eating, or drinking, or making out on the couch. Cora! He noticed first, making out with Conner on the couch. He stumbled over to her.

"Where's Derek?"

"Excuse me?"

"Where's Derek?"

"I think he's downstairs in the bar now can you fuck off."

"Yeah sure. Fuck you too." He spat at her and walked off.

 

Finding the stairs was the easy part, getting down them took a little more effort but he managed without breaking anything( bones and art pieces alike).

He stepped around in the pretty cleared basement, everyone must be mostly outside.  He made his way to the back corner where the bar was. There were boxes of beer to be brought up but no Derek.

"Hey-z Derek? You 'ere?" He slurred out and stepped down the dark hallway into the back room.

He pushed the door open carefully and peeked inside. The room stunk with a aroma of weed enough to make Stiles cough. but Derek was asleep on his futon bed, his back bare but a blanket tucked close to his shoulders.

 Stiles closed the door and tip toed closer to the bed. He smiled at the sleeping man raising his hand to go touch his back.

"What the fuck do you want?" Derek barked eyes still closed.

Stiles jumped back and fell on his ass. Derek opened his eyes then and flicked the light on. Stiles stood quickly and proceeded to crawl onto of Derek and straddle him. Threading his fingers through his dark hair. "God I fucking need you Derek."

"What the hell!" Derek pushed Stiles off of him and Stiles fell onto his back. Derek stood up and out of his own bed well Stiles tried to make sense of what he was hearing.

"But- I need you" Stiles pleaded.

"Stiles I don't understand?"

"I've wanted you for so long this is my chance."

"No it's not, you are drunk and have body paint all over you. and you need to get out of my room and go back outside."

Stiles pouted but still got off the bed and headed towards the door. "You really are no fun. You can't let loose for one night? No wonder you didn't host a party for your grad everyone would've just been bored and went home!" He shouted then turned to the door to go open it. but instead he was pulled back by a strong hand on his arm then forcefully shoved up against the wooden door. 

"You think I'm no fun?" 

"I'd rather jerk off watching paint dry."

"I bet I can change you're mind?" 

"Try me."

Derek wiggled his knee between Stiles' thighs. Stiles gave out a low groan with his eyes squinting trying hard not to relish in the fact that he wanted Derek so so bad. Then Derek released the pressure of his knee and Stiles whimpered. 

"please-" he gasped and Derek smirked. 

"Paint dry huh?" 

"Derek please."

"Shh, I'm right here." Derek shushed, slightly amazed at himself for how much he sobered up in the last two minutes.

"You're fucking gorgeous" Stiles stated.

"You're drunk"

"You're high"

"Touché"

"Kiss me"

"I shouldn't"

"Blow me. Touch me. Please." His voice cracked

"One kiss."

 

But Derek closed the space between them quickly, crashing their lips together. Derek's hand curling around Stiles neck pulling him closer, sucking deeply on his bottom lip. Stiles was into it now pushing himself on top of the older man. Feeling his hands slide down Stiles chest and hold him at his hips. Nipping quickly at his ear, to his collarbone and then back up to gently suck on his neck.

Stiles rocked into it realizing Derek's dick was growing hard between them, instantly getting him hard. Rocking carefully in his jeans against the other man. Feeling Derek's cock hitting his dick through fabric. Though they were bare chest to chest, tongues tangled together it still wasn't enough.

Stiles gripped at Derek's shoulders, scratching his nails across the man's skin. Derek groaned in pleasure, letting go of Stiles' restrained arms only to find the other mans ass and grip tightly. Stiles yelped but continued on open mouthed making out with Derek. That is till Derek picked him up and Stiles legs tightened around Derek's hips. Enough for Derek to toss Stiles back onto the bed well Stiles' mewled from the lack of touch and the force of being thrown around.

"Fuck Derek" Stiles gasped out.

"What do you want?"

"You."

Derek pulled himself in towards Stiles leaning his large body over top of his. Stiles writhed beneath the older man gripping at anything close to his hands, bed sheets, Dereks discarded shirt pretty much anything to gain purchase. 

"Der-oh fuck" Stiles moaned out just as Derek grinded their hips together. Feeling Derek's hard dick straing against his jeans Stiles moved his hand to reach between them but Derek caught it in stride. 

"No touching." 

"Fuck you...mmm."

Stiles squirmed  underneath Derek's large torso. Trying to gain some much need deep breathes to keep himself from coming undone just like this. Derek towering over him his hips rocking back and forth in a slow rhythm. Enough that it gave pleasure and enough that it hurt.

"come on derek please- do something" He wined.

"What? Like undress you, let your aching cock spring free... not let you touch yourself..." Derek leaned into Stiles'  licking a stripe up the shell of his ear. 

"please" Stiles gasped barely there.

"I hold your hand back and rock into you till you leak tears. then i tell you not to touch and you listen like a good boy as I prep you slowly. one finger at a time." 

Derek lets go of Stiles' hands and Stiles' listens holding his arms above his head watching as Derek's hand cover his chest then slowly glide down his torso.

"Fuuuucckkk"

"I prep you so good get you nice and loose but it still isn't enough for when i fuck you."

"Christ-" Stiles' face is beat red less from embarrassment and more from the amount of resistance he has to hold for his own good just so he can get dicked down.

 Finally feeling Derek undo his belt and push down his jeans and boxers. his dick springs free and is leaking with pre come. red and swollen right at the tip. Derek blows on him sending shivers all over Stiles' body.

"what happens when you fuck me?" Stiles quivers Derek smirks his hands wrapped around Stiles' thighs.

"I go slow at first... then" Derek kisses the inner part of Stiles' left thigh. Stiles yelps his eyes fluttering shut trying to hold back the urge of touching himself even for a second. "then I hit that spot. the spot that makes you scream out my name that people outside can hear it. you beg for more and I continue...and just when you are about to release" Derek kisses the inner part of Stiles' other thigh makes Stiles hiss.

"I stop."

Stiles' tight stomach muscles contract as his hip buck but are held down enough by Derek's strong hands. 

"Please Derek enough- I need you."

Derek rubs his flat palm across Stiles' dick the small amount of pressure is just enough to make Stiles whimper.  "Derek..." he whines. 

"You are being such a good boy" Derek coo's his overly white smile grins from under pretty pink lips. Derek lets go of Stiles thighs and leans over to his bed side drawer. 

 "Fuck me" Stiles grits out, his eyes leaking water.

"Soon baby, soon."

Then Derek is back in Stiles' view with a clear liquid bottle in one hand and a silver foiled package in another. Derek flicks the lid open with a click and applies a generous amount to his two outstretched fingers.

Stiles waits for it. Just tenses at the thought of the pressure he is about to feel. Derek's non-lubed up hand jerks him a few times and Stiles can already tell he's close the word 'hurry' falls out of his mouth and Derek grunts in frustration but nonetheless presses one finger to Stiles' entrance.  

His mouth goes slack and the warm feeling in the pit of his stomach grows larger. 

"feel okay?" Derek asks.

"Fuck yeah."

Then Derek adds another finger and Stiles grips at the sheets. his back arching as Derek starts to move faster and faster. Opening him up completely. Stiles rocks back on Derek's fingers feeling the pressure in all the right spots so much that he sees stars behind his eyelids. 

"Fuck Der- I'm not-I'm not gonna last-" Stiles groans. Derek immediately pulls his fingers free from Stiles' and the boy moans jerking his hips up at any kind of friction. 

"You gotta fuck me. please I am so ready."

Derek doesn't say anything just finds the silver foil package and rips it open, sliding the condom onto his now own free dick. Which is huge Stiles might add. 

Stiles watches half dazed as Derek applies more lube onto himself and then knees down to come level with Stiles. Derek's warning to Stiles is a half hearted grin just before he pushes in. 

Stiles' everything goes still, his heartbeat, his brain, the pit in his stomach. The overwhelming sensation of how fucking huge Derek is suffocated him to no end but still Stiles regains consciousness enough to let out a throaty growl of "move."

And Derek does what he spoke of before, he goes slow and smooth like how velvet feels and their breaths start to become timed together. Derek shifted them so Stiles' one leg is rest on his shoulder pulling Stiles back enough that Derek hits that spot that makes Stiles moan for longer than 2 seconds.

"holy fucking god."

Derek's hands grip at Stiles' sides and pulls him in closer to his middle. And as Stiles' eyes roll to the back of his head he feels the faster pressure of Derek and the sounds of the futon bed smacking against the wall and the way their skin sounds clapping together. and Derek moves his hip up and hits that spot again and Stiles head goes thrown back and his hand dig into the mattress.

Derek pushes harder and Stiles can barely breathe but fuck it's good, so fucking good.

"There! There THERE" Stiles yells out "Oh my fucking god Derek!"

"you like that, slut" Derek barks, slamming harder into Stiles.

"Yes fuck god I'm gonna- shit Derek- I'm-"

"Look at me babe. Wanna see."

"Fuck Der-" cut off mid sentence as he orgasms. Falling deep into the mattress as Derek continues fucking him through the bliss. Stars pricked behind his eyes as he gasps. 

 

***

 The sun shines through the blinds right into Stiles eye.

He has a pounding headache and feels sticky from all angles. He feels his ass pound and groans. Fluttering one eye open, blinking a few times to adjust to the light. He finds heat next to him, and his leg curled around another person. Slightly afraid he leans up to look at the sleeping person, face turned away from him. Derek lays fast asleep

Stiles quickly falls back against the mattress. " No fucking way."

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles wiggles his way out of bed with Derek still asleep beside him. He finds his jeans thrown in the corner, his ass aching with every step.

He wanders around frantically looking for his shirt forgetting about the fact that he went without a shirt for most of the night. But all he knows is that he had to leave-now, shirt or not. He eyes the window in the top corner of the room, a desk situated just below it.

There was no way in hell he was doing the walk of shame through the Hale house. No fucking way.

 So he walks over, and climbs on top. He reaches out and grabs at the lock, turning it and pushing the window to the side. Only problem is the stupid screen.

He digs his nails into the sides trying to pull it out but it wouldn’t even budge.  A grumble and bedsheets rustle through the room, Stiles freezes. Snores escape the older mans throat shortly after and Stiles angrily push and pulls at the stupid screen. “Come on!” he hisses under his breath till he finally felt it gives a little. Pulling a little harder it cracked once, twice then let out completely, with Stiles in tow.

 He falls right off the desk, face smushed into the semi-hard carpet. For a second he thought he was dead. One hundred percent dead but then he looks up to see amber colored eyes, staring down at him and he wished he was.

“What the hell are you doing?”

Stiles looks at all four corners of the room before replying “uh-trying to leave?”

“So you were gonna crawl through the window?”

“Like hell i’m gonna walk through your house, no shirt and hungover” and give the impression that we fucked, he didn’t say.

“No ones gonna be home. No one’s ever home this late in the morning” He says pointing at the clock that it was almost noon. Stiles frowns not noticing Derek get up from the bed/couch thing, till a shirt was thrown at his face.

“Now you can leave.”

“Sure. Nice knowing ya.” Stiles growls, a hastiness in his voice as he put the shirt over his head. A little big but it would work.

 

He steps out of what he now assumed was Derek’s room, and into the dark, quiet, basement

He walks up the stairs, remembering how hard it was to get down them just a few hours ago. He pushes the door open carefully, peeking just enough through the small crack. So maybe Derek was right that no one was home.

He beelines for the door, sliding on the hardwood floor in just his socks (somehow lost his shoes too during the night). He made it outside, finally! Fresh air and embarrassment free.

He reaches into his pocket for his keys, only that they weren't in his pocket nor was his phone and worst of it all his Jeep wasn’t parked in the big empty field that was the Hale’s front lawn. He felt the inner panic in him, the sweats, dizziness and everything in between. He had to bend over and collect himself for a few seconds before going and doing what he really didn’t want to do but had no other choice.

 He walks around the house to where that open window was that lead into Derek’s room, he knees down and coughs once, twice.

“Hey, i know you don’t want to hear this anymore than i want to say it but i need a ride.”

Derek groans and rolls over, his eyes now sparkling a deep yellow color with the sun shining into them. “Isn’t there anyone you can call or…” Stiles just stares blankly at him “Fine. Give me 10 minutes.”

 

So Stiles waits on the front step of the Hale house, peeling away rotten paint off the wooden steps, till Derek came flying past him in a leather jacket and those dumb expensive shades. He looks like he’d showered, gelled his hair and put on decent clothes in the matter of 10 minutes, well stiles sat in dirty jeans, a baggy shirt, and paint covered socks. Not to mention his hair was matted with about 10 different types of alcohol.

Derek disappears around the corner only to come rolling out onto the grass in his _Camero_. The tinted window came buzzing down and a half grumpy smile called out “You coming?” Stiles just rolls his eyes and gets up, annoyed and walks into the passenger seat. Keeping his hands close to his body, afraid of breaking or messing something up.

 

The ride was silent into Beacon Hills. Just both men staring forward into the oncoming streets. “Do you know where my house is?” Stiles finally mentioned.

“It’s a small town, i think i can find it.”

Stiles pursed his lips and nodded. As much as he tried he's dying to figure out Derek, wanted to know where he hid all his feelings and secrets. How he really felt about last night- that is if he even remembered? He knew he never would by staring longingly at him.

“Were you on something last night?” Spat out of his mouth.

“What do you mean?”

“I don’t know… just that- your eyes were blood shot and you're room stunk.”

“I was high."

"on?"

"weed?" Derek replies like a question.

"Oh."

Derek clears his throat "I'm allergic to something that's in alcohol so i gotta get a high off something somehow" he shrugs.

"I've never tried it. isn't it bad for you?"

“Haven't died yet so” He shrugs his shoulders.

“alright” Stiles mumbles.

 Silence clouded over again, quiet enough to hear the rumble of the car and an old _Guns n Roses_ album play quietly from the radio. Derek turned onto the street of Stiles house with his jeep sitting in the driveway.

“Oh thank god” He sighed holding his chest. “That jeep is my everything. I could never abandon her.”

“I got her when i turned 16.”  Derek pulled up to the curb, looking at Stiles through his aviators. So dark that he couldn't see the man’s eyes.

“Get out Stiles.”

“Alright. Alright.” He pushes the door open and steps out. Barely slamming the door, and the man is speeding off. Just the roar of his engine screeching blocks away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song That Got Me Through This Chapter:  
> Reject- 5SOS


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also for the text messages  
> [this is Derek]  
> (This is Stiles)

 The ceiling had never been this interesting to him before. Like he could shout every fucked up thing he ever did but it would never come down and suck him into a black hole like he wished it would.

He cursed himself for wallowing in it but he could not stop thinking about last night. The night that was supposed to be the best ever and all he got was glitter, sex and a lousy orange t-shirt that didn't even fit him. Though it smelled good which was the only upside.

 His phone kept beeping with messages from Scott, the only one he read was a long paragraph about taking his Jeep home as he didn’t want it to get trashed with paint. He had such a loyal best friend but he literally could not talk to him.

The fear about explaining what happened last night and Stiles knew that- that news could not get out.

No matter how amazing it was and how good it felt the thought still freaked him out. He had drunken sex with Derek Hale. He groaned and threw a pillow over his face hoping to mask some of the embarrassment.

It was the oddest thing to even imagine let alone believe it actually happened, but at least he wasn't a virgin anymore! But again he had no real proof. Derek wouldn't admit it. And to be honest he didn’t want to tell anyone! Hell no. Everyone knew he could barely gain friends, let alone sleep with one of Beacons Hills hottest guys.

He wasn't going to tell anyone. He would remain a societal virgin till ever if he had too. That was the end of that thought.

 His phone was still glowing on his bedside table letting him know that he had missed messages every few minutes. It was being to get annoying, the bright light within his dark room. He just wanted to suffer in his self pity till at least morning.

So he reaches over and picks it up. The home screen blurring his vision for a second till his eyes adjust. Just about to turn off his phone and flip over to fall asleep, except it kept buzzing in his hand.

 

[you were fantastic for me last night, succch a good boy]

[ you were so fucknig tight so good for me]

[wanna doy you againnn]

[could you handle that for me?]

 

 

High Derek maybe the key to the real Derek but Stiles couldn't get over the fact that Derek actually had his number.

 

(is this a joke?)

[god no]

(This is Cora isn’t it?)

[nooooo Stiles]

[i mm caallng u]

 

His phone began ringing in his hand. Afraid and eager to answer all at once.

“Derek?”

“Fuck Stiles.”

“Hello to you too.”

“You are really hot you know that" Derek's voice came out scratchy and thick. Dazed like almost.

“Well of course i am but thanks for the reassurance” He hummed “Derek are you high again?”

“Maybe…”

“You could die.”

“And you could get me off.”

Stiles chokes. Actually made a inhuman noise to the point where he had to cover his mouth. “How so?”

“Talk to me” He purrs “Tell me how last night felt.”

“One second!” He rushes, holding the phone between his ear and shoulder he gets up and slides across the hardwood floor to shut and lock his door. Even though his dad was at station till about 5 in the morning better safe than awkward breakfasts for the next week.

“Hurry Stiles” Derek whines.

“I’m right here babe” He murmurs well crawling into the dark space that is his bed. His hand already feeling himself through his sweatpants.

“Were you a virgin before last night?” Derek hisses.

Stiles bit onto his lip “Yes”

“So not anymore?”

“Nope”

“uhhgg nooo..I took your virginity I'm an idiot ” He grumbles, sounding between a grunt and a laugh.

"What? Is that a bad thing?" Stiles says suggestively. 

"Could be. You tell me" Derek replied.

“You did me so well. Felt it this morning” He bit onto his lip harder. His crotch aching a little bit more.

“Fuck” Derek's breath coming out heavier from the other line “You were dancing in that crowd. I saw you touching other guys, couldn't stand it anymore. Had to sleep it off. sleep  the thought of you off."

"I knew someone was watching. I could feel you."

"That guy, holding you, touching you, trying to get closer to you. Wished that was me."

“Thought they were all you” He moaned, his hand finding his way under his boxers. Gripping tight, imagining Derek’s thick hand on him instead.

“Are you getting off?”

“Yeah. Wearing your shirt.”

“Shit Stiles.”

“What you got on?”

“Boxers. Barely.”

The boy could just imagine him sitting on his bed, one hand holding his phone other gripping his huge cock, throbbing teasingly in his hand. Dripping pre-cum onto his boxers. Head thrown back deep into the pillows, darkness cascading over his tanned body. Muscles straining in his arms and legs as he felt his orgasm creep closer. All the while trying to be quiet yet failing.

“Fuck Derek. You got me so hard.”

“I’m there with you babe. I got my hands all over you. Like last night. You were mine.”

“I was yours” Stiles hiccups into the phone, his head pressing into his headboard. His torso propped up on a million and one pillows.

“I wanna fuck you again, so bad.”

“When and where? I’ll be there.”

“Tomorrow.”

“My dad won’t be home till about mid-night.”

“Then. We’ll do it then.”

“Can’t wait”

“Fuck yeah”

“Gotta prep for you.”

“How?”

“You’d be surprised how often the sex toys i got as a joke for my 18th, actually get used.”

Heavy breathing echoed through the line, the sound of Derek coming over the edge, loosing all control.

“Cum Derek, i got you.”

“Stiles. Shit. Fuck” The phone clearly dropped in the mix of mid climax, the rustling of bedsheets and the throaty moans coming from the other line. “Stiless…”

Pumping himself just as fast, along to the vibrations of Derek’s rough voice. Holding his phone so tight he might break it “I’m cumming der. Just for you.” Jerking his hips up into his hand, still hearing Derek coming down from high pushing his orgasm right out of him.

“Gonna do you so good tomorrow.”

“Make you beg for it.”

“Want everyone to know you’ve been doing it. but no idea with who.”

“I fucking hate you” Stiles growled, his hand covered in Jizz. His boxers, sweat pants ruined yet the shirt remained clean. Sweating from every crevice, mouth frozen in an ‘o’ shape, breathing uneven. Completely spent on everything he ever had in him.

“I’m fucking you all night tomorrow. g’night Stiles.” and the line went dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song That Got Me Through This Chapter:
> 
> Suit and Tie (Dillion Francis Remix) - Justin Timberlake


	4. Chapter 4

 He wakes the next morning feeling his phone digging into his side. Sweat covers his body twice as much as it did the night before.

Lazily, he drags himself out of bed and takes a hot shower. Feeling the reminisces of last night float away down the drain, yet the 10 minute phone call from Derek sat in his recent history on his phone.

He kind of doubts tonight actually happening. With Derek being well aware high as a kite and blabbering about him constantly he was sure that the man would be either embarrassed and not show or B) he was so high he thought it was all a dream and would not show.

Yet the hyperactive boy felt himself looking out the window, and washing his sheets and making sure he had condoms and lube prepared but yet be continued to tell himself over and over that nothing was going to happen.

 

He knew it when he ate breakfast and there wasn't even a text.

He knew it when he was watching tv around noon and there wasn't a call.

He knew it when his dad left at 4 and there was no knock.

And he definitely knew when it was almost 10 and he resorted to calling Scott and thanking him for taking care of his Jeep. That phone call lasting close to an hour and still no Derek he knew 100% he wouldn’t show. Especially with his dad being home shortly after mid-night. So he shut off the Tv and crawls his way upstairs to go to bed.

 When he heard the back door open and close with a slam. He pauses, not quite sure if he should be scared or not.

So he grabs his bat from the corner of his room and slowly climbed back down the stairs. The living room pitch black and the kitchen slightly brighter as it seemed that the fridge door was open. He got closer, bat held higher over his head as he walks in.

A body was digging through the fridge as if just hit the mother load, he walked up and quickly tore back the door.

"Whoa whoa whoa, thought you'd be in bed kiddo?!"

"Oh hey dad." He drops the bat to his side, disappointment in his voice tasting sour. He felt angry almost for his dad being there.

"Why are you home?"

"I'm actually not, got told to stay later so I came to grab some food but instead almost got mauled to death by my own son and his bat." He chuckles.

"Right... When will you be home?"

"Mmm probably 3 or 4? Why something wrong?”

"Oh no i promise just want to know if i heard the door open and freak out again” He smiles sheepishly.

“Okay, sorry for you scaring you.”

“It’s okay, just lock the door on your way out."

"I promise. Good night."

Stiles turned away kind smirking to himself but again no hopes up.

 

(My dad got called in later to the station, won't be home till 4)

 

He sat by his phone for a good ten minutes but no reply. He heard the back door close and the red and blue lights flash once for him as his dad usually did. Then he descends back down the stairs.

He scavenges up some leftover food that his dad didn't take, enough to make a sandwich and eat in peace and quiet of the dark house. Every creak seemed to get louder every passing minute and every whistle of the wind seemed to laugh at him for thinking Derek might actually show up. What an idiot, He thought of himself.

 He slid off the counter and put his dish into the sink. Flicking the light off he wanders back into the hallway as the clock ticked away. “12:01 am” He sighs, ready to heave himself up the stairs and fall asleep for eternity.

Till the door began to shake with loud persistent knocks. He padded over, knowing exactly who it was. Knowing exactly how fet up he felt. He didn’t even want him to be here anymore. He pulls on the knob and the door fell open.

“Derek i’m not-”

Lips crash down onto his, rough hands capturing his whole face pulling him close into Derek’s warm embrace. Okay scratch that thought.

 

The door slams as he was pushed back into the table in the hallway. Keys and papers falling everywhere as Derek lifts the smaller boy onto it.

Stiles legs found his way to wrap around Derek’s torso, pulling the man practically on top of him. Mouths fit to together with every stretch of their tongues. Gripping at clothes, Stiles’ shirt gone with in seconds and Derek’s jacket flies across the room.

“Der-”

“Ssh” Derek quiets him with a long kiss, sucking out any air he hand left in him. His strong arms pulls Stiles into his arms and carrying him onto the couch in the living room. Putting him down and crawling on top of the lanky teenager.

His mouth diving right for Stiles’ neck, scraping his teeth along pale flesh, leaving red marks from his ear to his collar bone. Stiles moans with his hips trying to to grind into Derek's ass.

“You smell so good” Derek breaths against his lips, leaving a slow path of wet pecks all the way down from his chest to his happy trail. His hand slipping slowly under Stiles’ sweatpants, watches the boy shiver from the touch with beady eyes. He leans forward pressing his lips against the teenagers, his hand swiping across the tip of Stiles’ dick.

“How bad you want this?”

“So bad”

“You been hard all day?”

“All day”

“Imagine me fucking you-” He grabs harder, slow tugs up and down his shaft making Stiles hiss “fucking you so hard you can’t sit right for days.”

“Mmm fuck yes der-” Stiles voice croaks, rutting his hips into Derek’s grasp.

“No no no” Derek let go of his cock making Stiles quiver. “I’m taking care of you. Just relax.”

“No you’re here to fuck me” The boy growls, his eyes darker than usual.

Derek shook his head “Demanding are we?” He leans down and sucks a bright pink mark just under Stiles’ chin. “I’m doing you a favor. Relax.”

“You’re high again aren’t you?” Derek didn’t answer, just grabs hold of Stiles again, his calloused hands rough against the sensitive skin. His mouth barely kissable as he trembles from the touches.

Trying to rock back and forth in Derek’s hold, just to give him a bit more friction but the older man is holding him to tight to the couch. “Derek- You gotta-”

“What babe?”

“Do something-”

“Like?”

“Anything!”

 

The mans eyes were so bright it was like the were glowing. Like the sun had purposely been captured inside his iris. His white teeth sparkled as he smirked at the younger man, licking his lips and pushing himself lower on the couch.

Tugging at Stiles’ sweat pants getting them low enough to pump him a few extra times before looking at Stiles through his eyelashes, the boys face half dazed and fingers threading Derek’s hair. Finally taking the boy into his mouth, hearing the hiss and whine follow.

 Stiles didn’t know what hit him, the pleasure and coolness that was Derek’s mouth.

His hands felt around the couch for something to hang onto. The couch that he had grown up on, that he watched Tv and played video games on, the couch that friends and family sat on and the couch that he was now getting blown on.

“Fuck Derek.” He groaned with his head pushed as hard as it could into the arm of the couch. Feeling long stripes of a tongue wrap around him and they way his head twist and turned with every bob.

The sensual pleasure coiled down in his stomach so bad that the second he felt his dick hit the back of Derek’s throat he knew he was gonna cum.

“Der- Der- stop. not gonna-”

“It’s okay babe.” His voice was raspy with his lips swollen and spit dribbled down his chin.

“Want you to-oh fuck” He whined

“You sure? I’m high remember.”

“I’m going to shove a stick up your ass- oh wait your head is already up there” Stiles said bluntly, already sick of Derek’s shit.

“I could leave.”

“Not till you make me whimper and cum for days.”

Derek eyed him suggestively “When did you learn to dirty talk?”

“Dereeek” He cried “Please fuck me already.”

“You got stuff?”

“Up stairs. Bedside table.”

“Hang on.” Derek lifted himself off the boy “And no touching.”

“Ugh” the older man just winked at him before running up the stairs.

Stiles quickly pushed off all the pillows and blankets, tore off his sweatpants and boxers, leaving him cold and vulnerable till Derek came back down the stairs shirtless and hand full of condoms plus the bottle of lube.

“How much sex do you think you’re getting out of me?”

Derek shrugged “I’ll take what i can get” and flopped on top of the boy, pulling at his belt letting it whip out of the loops and fall to the ground. The pop of the button and roar of his zip seemed to drag on and on.

 It was like it was all in slow motion for Stiles, the way that Derek pushed his jeans down, and teased his boxers away. Letting his cock hang out enough to slide the condom on and add drops of lube.

“Still sore from the other night?”

“Fuck Derek i don’t have time for bullshit. I’m so horny and your dick is the holy grail right now so take me well you can.”

 

The smirk that grew on Derek’s lips could kill a small nation. And it stayed there are he sunk into the couch, lining up to Stiles’ body, fitting carelessly in between the boys legs. Leaning over to stare into mahogany colored eyes as he thrusted into the teenager.

Watching his eyes crinkle and nose scrunch up, moan fall breathlessly out of his mouth as Derek pulled back out. Carefully and then a little harder with every groan that came from Stiles’ mouth.

“Shit Derek- So big.”

“Thanks”

He wanted to hit him, or push him off him but the pleasure was way to satisfying. This was his prize for putting up with the eldest Hale. Feeling Derek's weight shift on top of him, pushing at his shoulders as leaned down pressing open mouth kisses with shaky breaths in between. Barely holding on as Stiles felt the older man slide in and out, feeling the pressure and sweet spots more so than the night before.

 

Stiles didn't realize he was digging his nails into Derek's back till the man groaned in both pain and pleasure. "Almost there."

"Been there for a while-"

Derek took that as the okay to fuck the living shit out of Stiles. Holding his body in his strong muscled on as he thruster into the boy with all the energy he had.

"Jesus Christ Derek !!"

"There!"

"Don't stop!!"

"I'll kill you if you do"

"Oh fuck Derek!"

His stomach coiled and his hand dug deeper into Derek's skin letting the man on top of him fuck him through his orgasm. Watching as he curled into his body, cum shooting between both their chests and feeling Stiles tense up made Derek release too, still deep inside Stiles.

"Shutshitshifshit oh god"

“Dammit Stiles. You’re mine.”

“All yours All fucking yours.”

He was so glad his dad wasn’t home, the way the couch was creaking and the floorboards squeaked. Plus the swearing and moans were probably waking the neighbours but Stiles could care less, he had Beacon Hills hottest bachelor buried deep inside him.

 

Riding out their orgasms, bodies still quaking against each other as sweat and come mixed between them. Derek was the first to relax on top of Stiles, smushing his face into Stiles glistening neck.

Kissing him once twice up to this jaw and then up to his mouth. As the amount of times they'd kissed already between the two times they'd fucked this kiss felt different. It wasn't rushed, there was no moans or needs to let go besides needing air.

It seemed like Derek was actually putting effort into kissing him and Stiles enjoyed every second of it. Letting his lips find the outline of Derek's feeling the scruff that hadn't been shaven in a while, the roughness of his teeth but the smooth of his tongue scraping across Stiles' lips

 

"Mm-dad's gonna be home soon" He broke of the kiss first.

"Too high to drive" he nuzzled closer into the boy.

It was official Derek was a after-sex-cuddler, "How'd you get here?"

"Drove."

This time Stiles hit him "You dumbass. Get off and out of me."

Derek just lazily smiled at him and sat up, detaching himself the younger boy and peeled off the used condom.

"I can't believe you can fuck with jeans on."

"It's a good challenge."

Stiles just stared at him, his torso shiny with stiles sweat and cum, face red and chest heaving up and down with deep breaths. "Where do you want-?"

"Bathroom garbage." He point down the hall, his body sudden getting a chill as being the only one not clothed. He picked up his sweats off the ground and pulled them on well Derek stood awkwardly in front of him.

"Is it my turn to give you a ride?"

"I think so."

 

So stiles ran up stairs and slipped on a t-shirt well grabbing Derek's v-neck. Tossing it at him as he tried to climb down the stairs without it looked like it was hurting to walk. "Keys?" He said with his hand stuck out and they were place gently in his hand.

 

They walked out the front door to Derek's camaro, stiles getting in the drivers seat and Derek in the passenger. "I'm fine to drive really. I've sobered up from fucking you."

"You're still talking in your nice voice to me which means your still high enough not to realize what's going on."

"Whatever. Take me home."

Stiles scoffs and starts the engine, pulling out of the driveway and onto the highway outside Beacon Hills. It's only roughly a 20 minute drive, could be worse.

 

He turned into the gravel road that traveled into the Hale Property, listening to the road crunching beneath the tires. "Okay Derek were here." But the man was already half asleep, all tucked into the window.

"Derek. You are a 21 year old drunk man you need to get up and go inside."

He opens his eyes and looked around for a second, looking at Stiles as if he'd had three heads. "Oh no. Did we-? Again?"

"What are you talking about?"

"We fucked on your couch didn't we."

"There we go!” “We found sober Derek, now inside."

He stared blankly at the boy for a second "I'm not leaving you with my car."

"Why not how am I supposed to get home?!" He barks.

Derek held his head with his hand "Walk?! I don't know?!" The man shook his head at him, ready to exit the car.

 

"Derek come on don't do this!"' He pleads, feeling his emotions catch him off guard.

"Don't do what?!"

"Don't act like this is a big fucking mistake!"

"But it is, Stiles!"

"No-no it's not" Stiles voice cracks.

"You're not falling in love with me because we've had sex twice ? Are you?!"

"God no! Why would I fall in love with someone who can't get his head out of his ass and a joint out of his mouth!? Mm!?"

"Fuck off Stiles and get out of car" Derek spat, ripping the keys from the ignition.

 

Stiles did get out of the car, with being angry and tired all at once. He didn’t know what to do, to call Scott or apologize to Derek. He didn’t want this, any of this. Then behind him the light on the front porch flicked on and a figure came running out.

"Oh god we've been worried sick!" It was Cora.

"Where have you been?!"

"No where important" He mutters just loud enough for Stiles to hear.

"Well what's he doing here?"

"I don't know" He said by passing her and walking to the house.

 

He wasn't going to cry, though he wanted too. He would do it when he got home, safety of his own bedroom where no one could judge him for being so stupid.

"Stiles?" There was a calmness and worry in her tone of voice.

"Hmm yeah?" He spun on his heels, feeling tears prick his eyes quickly wiping them away with the back of his hand.

"Did Derek hurt you?"

Not physically he wanted to say "No-no I found him on the side of the road. high. Thought I'd give him a ride home." He sniffles in between words.

"Oh okay. Thank you for that."

"Don't mention it." He waves off and turned back to stare at the few contacts in his phone. Either Scott or his Dad he could try.

"Do you need a ride?"

Stiles turned back to her, her face soft and pale in the yellow light from the porch,

"It's okay I'll just call Scott or someone."

"No, please. Just let me get Derek's keys." And she ran off back inside the house, emerging a few moments later with keys in her hand. "He's passed out on the couch, he'll never know" She smiled at him and got into the drivers seat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am i Wrong- Nico & Vinz


	5. Chapter 5

He sits slumps against the window, staring at the endless rows of trees that went on for miles.

He wants to vomit and be angry then cry but hate himself for getting too caught up in his own feelings. Honestly he doesn't know what to do now. It was mind blowing that he was even some what involved with the eldest Hale, all the while the youngest was giving him a ride home.

He wants the last week of being officially done high school to be the greatest experience. With the new found freedom and the grown feeling of being an adult but it just turned out to be one of the most chaotic weeks of his life. It doesn't even come close to every situation he could’ve imagine.

"I’m sorry about Derek" Cora says quietly over the hum of the car.

Stiles hiccups with a laugh "Don’t be it’s his own damn fault."

Cora presses her lips into a thin line “Things have been different about him lately.”

“How so?” He says not that he really wanted to talk about him.

“About a month ago is when it started. He began to plan this After Grad for me. And after about a week it was like it wasn’t even my party anymore. He was so particular about everything i couldn’t understand why. I still don’t know why.”

Stiles brows furrows in confusion “So like he became like a bridezilla, except no one’s getting married and it’s only an After Grad party.”

She laughs wholeheartedly, hitting the back of her head to the seat “Essentially yes.” Stiles smiles brightly back at her as the laughter warm tension fades.

“I thought he would give up after we got Lydia to help out but then the casual getting high started. Then the late nights- He’s allergic to booze y’know!? I'm scared he's going to get tired of pot and start drinking.” she said matter of factly with a hint of bitterness in her voice. Stiles couldn’t do anything except act like he was surprised too, though he was just as full of frustration.

“My mom is constantly worried about him but she doesn't try to do anything to fix it" She frowns then her head turns like she'd thought of something "Though it seems that the last few nights, since after the party he hasn’t gone out or smoked half as much as he’s used too. Till tonight that is” She sighs “I thought maybe at first it was to prove something but i think it’s something else. My mom think he’s turning into our deadbeat dad. I think she’s literally going insane.”

Stiles just shrugs.

“Oh shit- I’m so sorry! I totally- shit. Cora what the fuck” She curses at herself.

“It’s fine.” Stiles spoke softly

“No no this happens to me a lot. i need to be more careful. I’m so sorry. I didn't even think about what your mom went through.”

“Cora relax. it’s okay.” honestly he didn’t even bat an eyelash at her comment.

“I’m glad you think it’s okay cause i’m never going to forgive myself for saying that.”

Stiles can;t help but smile at her and she smiles back.

"Actually on a happy note did you know our moms used to be friends way back when" She froze “mm-i shouldn’t-”

Stiles shakes his head “No it’s okay continue. I don’t usually get to talk about my mom much.”

"Oh okay well, this is what i’ve figured out at least. that they were close, I think they went to high school together and even wanted to have kids around the same time too. But Derek came a lot earlier than you did."

"Clearly" he smiles.

"I don't know if you remember because I don't. We were just kids, toddlers even but we used to play together or at least be in company well our mothers chatted."

"I don't remember any of that."

“Good, I’m not the only one.” She smiles to herself "There's pictures of us I found, I’m guessing yours are all in storage but it seemed that we were really close like siblings almost. Me, you, sometimes Laura but she was usually with our dad and also Derek.” “She caught me looking at them and took them away, said she didn’t want them to get ruined”

"Now I really want to see these photos. All of them."

“Me too.”

Rain begins to patter up against the windshield as they turned into Stiles street. No police car in front yet so he was safe from being asked questions.

“Also i’m sorry for snapping at you back that day on the steps outside of school”

“It’s fine. It’s in the past.”

“No-no i had just gotten dumped in front of the whole basketball team, i called Derek and he threaten to beat them up thats why i told him to pick me up so late ‘cause he probably would have if he seen any of them.”

“I’m sorry that happened to you.”

“It’s whatever now. High school’s done for good. Time to move on.”

“Right- uh thanks for the ride.”

“It’s cool. Thanks for bringing my intoxicated brother home.”

He felt his throat swell and a pang of guilt in his stomach. “No problem” he says scarcely and slides out of the the passenger side.

“Hey call me tomorrow when you find those photos” She spoke well scribbling her number onto a dirty napkin with a pen that barely worked. “That’s a four at the end by the way.” She snickers.

“Thanks- will do.” He smiles and shuts the door walking up to the front door, turning and waving at her before she sped away down the street like her brother.

_______

He slumps down the stairs the next morning,hair disheveled and absolutely exhausted ‘cause try as he might he had the worst sleep of all time.

“Rough night?” His dad asked from sitting at the table with a cup of coffee and file folders.

“Why do you say that?” Stiles asked abruptly, well pulling a box of cereal out of the cabinet.

“Nothing- Just there were papers all things all over the floor in front of the door when i got in last night.”

He completely forgot about the table and the living room, the destruction that as left from powerful kissing and satisfying sex. Just the feelings were all thrown out by the wayside.

“Uh-i came down for water and must’ve bumped into it without realizing.”

His dad eyes him and returns to the files he was reading “Alright.”

He sits down across the table and begins to eat till remembering about the photos “Hey dad?”

“Yeah?”

“Do we have some old pictures mom kept somewhere in the house?”

His dad stops, gently putting down the piece of paper he was glancing over. “Why?”

“I don’t know just want to have a look with it being summer and no school.”

“You need a job thats what.” He snorts re-picking up the paper.

Stiles huffed “Oh come on. I’m just curious about who she was friends with and graduation pictures and stuff.”

the sheriff grumbles well sipping at his coffee “I don’t know. might be in boxes in the basement. Might be with your aunt Linda in New York. I don’t know.”

“Okay!” Stiles wanted to shout “i was just asking” he says quieter and eats the rest of his breakfast in silence.

They aren't the type of people who like to express their feelings to each other, his dad getting either angry or just avoiding the the topic whenever Stiles mentions her. He thought things would get easier over time but they almost seemed to get worse.

He puts his bowl in the sink and pads upstairs waiting until he hears the rumble of the police car back out of the driveway.

He wanders down to the main level of the house then down through the basement. It's a finished basement with rugs and crisp ceilings, though boxes were stored in corners all over the place but there was easily enough room to function.

He remembers playing with legos down here, building tall skyscrapers then send them crashing down, he remembers curling up on the couch reading books his mom would bring home from after a day at the library or watching a baseball game on the large tv well his mum read a magazine in the corner.

 But after his mom passed away it was like the basement just became another place in the house not a living space or somewhere Stiles felt comfort.

It was cold and the floor creaks above every time someone stepped somewhere upstairs. He flicks on a few lights even though it was bright enough with the light coming through the few windows along the south wall. He began picking at the boxes in the corner closest to the stairs.

He found blankets, and more blankets, a few old cassette tapes and another thing of blankets. He moved on. Pulling out boxes into a more centered area of the room. Looking through old dishes and christmas ornaments. There is a few frames with pictures of him his mom and dad all smiling graciously at the camera.

He couldn’t have been more than six years old, held tight in his Dad’s arms well his mom had her hand enclosed around Stiles’ little one. He put the frame back and closed the box. Already finding it too hard to look through the mounts of things he was finding.

He moved to the storage room behind the stairs, dragging out heavier boxes that had old baby toys and again more blankets. but no sign of any photos.

He’s gone through every box, sweating from every direction he sits on the couch that hadn’t been sat on for almost 7 years. He knew they had to be around here somewhere. He looks under the couch and in the spare bedroom, he checks under the bathroom sink finally resorting to going to look else where in the house.

He checks under the kitchen sink upstairs, and in the closest by the front door. He looks under the tv stand and in the china cabinet. He went up another flight of stairs, checks in the towel closet and in bedroom closet, under his bed and behind his dresser.

Then he stands in the hallway, eying his dad’s room. He knows he shouldn’t go snooping but come on he had to see what his childhood was like before he began to remember things. He pushes the door open, the room oddly tidy. He looked under the bed and in the closet all obvious places to hide things as he began to think the photos were actually with his Aunt Linda, he saw a weird shaped box under the dresser.

It was lower to the ground, enough to be tucked under there and for no one to see it. He leans down and pulls it out. Not a speck of dust on it. He carries it down the hall to his own room and picked up his phone off the bedside table and dialed the number on the mustard stained napkin.

“Hello?”

“I found them.”

“On my way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All Of The Stars- Ed Sheeran


	6. Chapter 6

 They have piles of photos surrounding them in the basement. With sticky notes labeling each one with words like High school, College and then photos that had kids in them.

They sorted them all out, every last one till the box was empty of the hundreds of pictures.

"Where'd you even find the box?"

"It-it was just in some of those boxes over there" he lies, not wanting her to feel bad that he stole from his dad's room.

"I'm glad you found them. These are in better condition that my mom's"

"These have probably never been looked at that's why" He offers. The question of why they were in his dad's room, hidden was still floating in the back of his mind.

"You applied to any Universities out of state?"

Stiles licks his lips "Odd question, but yes."

"Me too, Yale actually for their Law school."

"That's pretty far away."

"Why? where did you apply?"

"University of Washington. Said to have the third best biology major course in the country. Don't tell my dad though. He thinks I'm going to college in San Fran." He bumps her arm and she smiles knowingly at him.

"Well...I hope you get in." She concludes, looking back at the stack of pictures in her hand.

"Same to you."

 

"Wow. Look how little we are. You're older than me right?"

"By like two months I think" He shrugs.

"I must've just been born" she giggles flipping through picture after picture. "Awe look at this one. Little Derek, he's what probably four there?"

Stiles counts the years on his fingers "Yeah probably. Whose hand is wrapped around his finger?"

Cora brought the photo closer to her face, then went back a few more photos. "It's-it's yours. Look at clothes."

Stiles doubts it was but proven wrong by the blue striped onesie "Clearly a grabby child, haven't changed much."

"No but look he's holding your hand here too." She brought up another picture, this time Stiles a little older and walking, Derek by his side like he was helping him walk.

He didn't know what to say, they were kids come on.

 

Though Cora kept flipping through the collection of photos they had labeled KIDS. They had two stacks about 100 each easily. Stiles never remembers his mother with a camera but these photos would've had to be taken by her as she was never in any of them.

"Stiles." Cora said monotone

"What?" He replied sorta afraid by her tone.

"I've gone through about 30 of these and about half has Derek either touching you or holding you or looking at you in some way."

He looks at her with a look in his eye between scared and confusion "Well maybe it's just those ones?"

"Mmhmm..." She hums, still filing through them putting down every second one she looked at. "Look you're like a few months here and he's smiling, looking at you like you're the most beautiful thing he's ever seen and then this one you're like 5 and he's holding your hand at the park."

"Gimme that." He stares at the picture, clearly it was him and Derek both at the park that was still down the street, Cora's in the background on the swings and the two boys are looking at something on the ground. A bug perhaps. But hands still intertwined none the less.

"I-I don't know what to say."

"Someone had a crush is what I think." Cora hinted still picking through each picture, almost done the first pile and about half was in the 'Derek had a crush on baby stiles' pile.

"That's ridiculous. Why would he have a crush on me?"

"I dunno?!"

"He's like 8. He's probably embarrassed about it " It was Cora's turn to shrug putting the photos down the the ground. "How old were you when you're mom y'know-"

"Uh about 11"

"She got sick how many years before that?"

"It was coming 4 years."

She pouted her lips as she started to pack up the photos into piles. Placing them back in the box gently."

"What are you doing?"

"Just cleaning up" she smiled at him timidly.

"Cora? What's going on?"

"Nothing! I just-I remembered something I have go see if I'm right" She put the lid back on and shoved it into Stiles hands.

"Okay fine. Text me though?"

She shook her head yes from halfway up the stairs. Leaving stiles in cold eerie basement.

 

___

 

Stiles had stayed longer than he should have after Cora practically ran out of the house. When he finally did get up he put the box in the same place in his dad's room under the dresser and sat in his room with his phone close by him.

 

He must've fallen asleep shortly after because he woke up with loud music of "Riding Dirty" blasting throughout his room and empty darkness all around.

"Hello?" He answered his phone mildly groggy

"You'll never guess what I found?!"

"Cora?"

"Were you sleeping?" Her voice stricken with disapproval.

"No-no just closed my eyes for a bit."

"Sure" she agreed sarcasm in her tone "Anyways, I thought I remembered-hey get out-no not now."

"What?"

Muffled noises patted from the other line "Jesus derek get out."

"No."

"Derek. leave."

"Is that 'tiles on the phone?"

"Are you drunk again?"

"I need to talk to him-"

"No-no you don't!"

"stiles! I need you!"

Silence. And more muffled noise. Then the line hung up but instantly began to vibrate in his hand.

 

"What the hell was that?" He answered

" 'Tiles"

"Oh no"

" I need you"

"No you don't."

"Yes- so bad. Now."

"Where's Cora?"

"Locked out."

Stiles face palmed himself, well rubbing his eyes with despair.

"Derek. You need to let your sister inside and give her the phone."

"I'm not drunk Stiles."

"Yes you are!"

"Okay maybe a little bit."

"I'm hanging up Derek."

"Stiles please no." His voice pleaded "please don't."

"I'm not talking to you when you're like this."

A shaky breath came from the other line "I'm sorry - I'm sorry"

"Yeah? Talk to me when you're sober then I'll consider the apology."

"I never wanted us to started like this!"

"Us? We aren't anything Derek. You ruined that for me, for "Us" goodnight." He hissed and hung up.

Tossing his phone down at the end of the bed, curling into his side. "Us?" He muttered a rotten taste in his mouth. He didn't want to cry or anything he just felt gross and disgusted with himself, for letting such a distasteful man touch him and kiss him like he meant something.

 

\---

Something was shaking him. Pushing roughly on his side. He groaned.

"Stiles. Wake up."

"Mmm what?"

It was his dad, already to go be the peacekeeper of the town but instead here he was waking Stiles up at 5:13 in the morning. 5:13!

"Dad what the hell?!"

"I need you to come into the station today to help with some filing.”

"Ugh but Daaaadd." He flopped back down into his pillows

"We'll pay you by the hour."

He shot up immediately "Just let me shower quickly."

 

If there was money involved in anything Stiles would pretty much do it, he knows that for a fact. He’s like every broke teenager. All though if it were money to be civil with Derek ever again he might actually have to think about it.

He hoped Derek remembered the phone call from last night and felt guilty.He hoped Cora gave him the what for, swearing and all. He hoped Derek could come to his senses but he knew that all those things probably never happened they way he would like them too.

 

He got dressed in a timely matter, hair still damp as he grabbed his phone and ran down the steps to meet his dad in the police cruiser and off to the station. Everyone knew his name there, Wendy the receptionist- who'd been working at the station since he was born, rolled her eyes when he walked in but gave him a hug none the less.

"You get older and older every time I see you."

"Yeah? What does that say about you." He chuckled and she hit his arm playfully. She was like the aunt he never had.

"Alright alright, You're going to be helping me today sort files of cases from long ago see if we need them or not anymore."

"Cool where do I start?"

"Closet over there beside your dad's office." She pointed "organize them by date and then I'll go through them with you in a bit."

He nodded at her with a smile small. As much as he didn't want to be there he enjoyed the station, could see himself taking over for his dad if the whole biology major thing doesn't work out.

 

He began taking out box half box and piling them up to carry them into the spare office. He picked up the few boxes and began down the hallway, it wasn't like the other office was far it was just that someone managed to smack right into him, causing him to drop all but one box as he fell to the ground.

"Oh shit, I am so sorry." He heard a voice say.

"It's alright. Are you oka-" He said as he began to stand up only to be caught off guard by a young looking guy, probably early twenties. His eyes were a greenish grey but twinkled with an apology in between.

"I'm fine how 'bout you?"

"I'm all good. Just swell-just gotta-uh" he looked around at the boxes spilled around him.

"Are you Stilinski's kid?"

"Would it make a difference if i said no?"

"Probably not."

"Good. I'm Stiles."

"Parrish." He stuck his hand out "New deputy. I've heard a lot about you."

Stiles shook his hand like a gentleman, his cheeks growing hot because come on this guy couldn't be much older than him and Stiles always had a thing for men in uniform.

"Good things I hope." He smiled

"Oh of course." The deputy smiled back "Hey I can help you with these if you want?" He asked motioning to all the papers thrown about.

Stiles shook his head "No man it's okay I got it, you probably have police stuff to deal with."

Parrish took a step closer "Trust me. This is the most exciting thing that's happened the whole week" He then brushed past the teenager and grabbed two of the boxes and carried them gracefully into the spare office.

Stiles stared at the door he had entered into, maybe just a bit too long before he too remembered that he needed to grab the rest of the boxes. Smiling to himself and not believing he was getting paid to do this.

 

____

 

“This is the last of them.” Parrish walked in carrying three more boxes. Stiles looked up from shoving some folders back into a box. “Oh thank god. if we weren’t even half done i would never be able to leave.”

“It’s almost 1 you should be able to leave soon.”

“Once i get those sorted i damn hope so i am beat.”

“Deputy Parrish to main office.” A voice rang over the speaker system.

The deputy clenched jaw “That’s my cue.”

“Guess there is something more exciting happening than carrying boxes” Stiles said trying to smile. They’d spent the whole morning digging through each of the boxes, sorting them into years and re labeling each box. With Wendy coming in every so often and grabbing ones that were to be shredded.

They had talked aimlessly.Nothing to in depth, Stiles mentioned he’d just graduated and Parrish told he’d just moved here after patrolling for a community a few towns over. He enjoyed the company and he felt that they were flirting without making any sudden moves.

“I doubt it"” He winked and walked out. Leaving Stiles to continue to go through the boxes by himself. Listening to the whoops of a police cruiser leaving the station in a rush.

 

He pulled out a stack of files and looked at the date 2004, he began to toss them into the box label with that year. Looking swiftly at the case titled on the top of the folder. It was regular stuff like theft and break in’s. He kept flipping through and stopped on one that said

 

FIRE-HALE HOUSE- October 14 2004

 

He knows he shouldn’t look, they were old files anyway but what if something bad happened or what not.

He looked around to see if anyone was near, he looked to see if there was a camera anywhere close but nothing so he opened up the yellow color folder. Pictures of the Hale house all charred and burnt to a crip. Only the front skeleton of the house stood, still smoking from the side. It didn’t look anything like it did now.

 He sat on top of the table putting down the other files in his hand and turned the page of the Hale fire one. It was an accident. A stove left on and no one was hurt.

It also wrote that most of the stuff inside was burnt beyond repair but insurance covered it all. He never remembered there being a fire at the house, he doesn’t even remember knowing the Hale’s back then. Something was missing big time.

 

“Hey Stiles?”

“Yes?!” He exclaimed, slamming the folder shut and throwing it down on the table.

“Whatcha reading there?” It was Wendy standing just out the door. She had shiny grey hair but you could never guess that she was almost 50. She didn’t even look close to her age, besides the hair.

“Uh-uh nothing-” He began to put the rest of the folders into the bin as she watched him.

“I know you’re going to try and wiggle your way out of this but what case were you reading?”

He stopped putting the papers into the bin and licked his dry lips “The Hale fire.”

She pursed her lips and stepped into the office that was full of boxes and sheets of paper. “Why?”

“I’m friends with the youngest one. Cora? I don’t kno-”

“Brown hair? Looks like Talia? Same age as you? yeah i’ve seen her around, nice girl.” She nodded in approval. “After you’re done with that box you can go home. i’ll finish off whatever you have left.”

Stiles kind of felt guilty for looking but his curiosity had abolished all thought process. “Hey Wendy, you knew my mum right?”

She turned around from where she was about to exit. “Yes, i did.”

“Was she friends with the Hale’s?”

She bit at her lip like she knew something but was going to lie about it. “Hun, i don’t know if i should be the one to talk about this.” She said sweetly yet still looked muddled about what to say.

“Please, i’m just trying to figure something out and i need just a few yes or no’s that’s all i’m asking.” He pleaded.

“Okay fine.-" She sighed desperately, not knowing where to start  "Your mom was a good person, she loved you no matter what and she did everything that was best for you,  it's that some people didn’t make it that easy.”

“Why’s that?”

“Your mom was friends with Talia but no one really knows why they stopped, they were best friends for a long time then just stopped talking. Then the fire happened and accusations were thrown around and nothing happened then she got sick and that was the end of that.”

Stile stared at her to process everything “Wait? Did they blame my mom?”

She wavered her head back and forth.

He opened his mouth to start shouting but he didn’t know what to say. “They were friends though!”

“Life happens Stiles, i’m sorry no one has told you about this.”

He kind of understood why no one told him, with it being a small town and all but it urked him like a bug buzzing passed your ear. That annoying sound that makes your skin tremble. “No no thank you for telling me.” She half smiled. She then patted his arm and walked out.

 Just as Parrish was walking in with a person in hand cuffs. Sitting the man down on the bench and telling him to wait. As he walked away, up to the counter to get paperwork Stiles could just make out the back of the mans head from the office space. He walked out to the lobby area and up to the deputy.

“Looks like you had an adventure.” He teased, just missing the perpetrator get taken away for headshots.

Parrish smiled wickedly at the sight of Stiles "Yeah i guess, didn’t put up much as a fight as we’re used too. Got the handcuffs on easily.”

“Mmm that’s no fun” She smiled cheekily “That’s the best part of being in law enforcement, that and driving the cool cars.”

Parrish laughed “The cars are the reason i got into this business.”

“No Kidding!” Stiles laughed too “So what this guy do?”

“Drunk driving. Though he’s not that much over the limit but the guy was driving around an elementary school” He said well beginning to walk to the back of the station and Stiles followed.

“Hey do whatcha gotta do, right?!”

“Right. Thanks. So yeah i’m just gonna fill out this guy’s paperwork and send him away with a probation for a few weeks.”

“Seems fair.” He watched the deputy click around on the screen and two just-taken mugshots of Derek Hale.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amnesia- 5sos


	7. Tonight I Will Love You And Tomorrow You Won't Care.

Stiles sat out in the lobby area of the station waiting till Parrish walked Derek to the front. He no longer had the handcuffs on but was walking with this certain jockular attitude, wearing his leather jacket,grey v neck with those sunglasses that stiles resented tucked into the v, and skinny jeans.

He didn’t seem to notice Stiles at first till the boy stood up, standing with arms crossed and a look in his eye. The older man's self pride suddenly crumbled.

 

He tried to not look at Stiles but he stood there, holding his own until Derek was in front of him. “What are you doing here?” Derek asks a snide tone in his voice.

“I would ask you the same but-” Stiles gave him a cheeky smirk.

“Is there anyone i can call to take yo-”

“I’ll take him, parrish.”

The deputy gave him a look “You sure?”

Stiles looked at Derek, the man looking slightly pissed and possibly a little afraid. Stiles couldn’t believe it.

“Yeah, i’m sure.”

“Cool, Here’s his keys. and he has his probation papers so you’re all good to go. Hope i don’t have to see you back here right Derek?”

Derek scoffed “Sure, whatever” and turned to walk to the door and Stiles following along.

“Hey uh Stiles, if you want to maybe go for pizza or catch a movie or something some time let me know?” Parrish asked, his cheeks tinted pink.

Stiles heard Derek stop dead in his tracks as he turned to look back at both of them. Stiles looked over at the broody man, his mouth twitching like he wanted to say something.  “You know what that sounds like fun” Stiles smiled brightly.

“Cool, i uh i’ll call you?”

“Sure, i’ll see you then.”

“Yeah you too.”

 

The door in front of him dinged as Derek went flying out, Stiles practically running out to catch up to him. The man already walking into the forest that was next to the station.

“Derek come on!” Stiles yelled.

“I’ll call Cora to pick me up!” He yelled back.

“We aren’t anything Derek! You can’t be upset about this!”

It was like Derek had super speed or something because the guy was almost nose to nose with the teenager in a second flat. “You think i’m pissed cause you’re going on a stupid date with a guy your dad probably hired knowing you’d take interest?”

Stiles mouth dropped open “You don’t know shit!”

“Are you sure? Because you agreed to a date after meeting him what? not even 12 hours ago?” Derek shouted eyes fuming.

“At least he asked me on a date instead of drunk fucking me twice!” Stiles shouted back.

Derek rose his fists, his teeth clenched “God! You are a fucking dick i swear.”

“Really?! Cause it didn’t seem like that when you were kissing me, having sex with me or talking to me on the phone all ‘i need you stiles’. How can i ever trust you!”

“Don’t then don’t trust me because clearly whatever i say to you sounds like bullshit anyways!”

“You’re all bullshit Derek, don’t even try me.”

“Clearly” Derek said, defeated “All Bullshit, not like i’m a fucking person or anything?!”

“Oh don’t act like the victim now” Stiles said rolling his eyes.

“You know what-” Derek growled and grabbed Stiles shirt pulling him around the corner away from all the other officers suddenly trying to get in and out of the station “All they are trying to do is pull me away from you, all i want is to know you and they won’t fucking let me.”

“Wait what?” Stiles looked at him in confusion.

“That’s all they’ve ever tried to do and it’s my fault my own fault, and i’m fucking sorry Stiles. I’m so sorry.” He didn’t sound sorry even though Stiles knew he was apologizing sincerely, he was just legitimately pissed off.

“Derek are you drunk again?”

“No, i promise. I’m not.”

“Then who is trying to push you away, cause i certainly am not.”

Derek turned away from him, rubbing his face with his hand. Distress reeking off of him. “Stiles…”

“What Derek?”

Lips met his own, feeling the pressure of Derek’s mouth and the linger of stale booze. Wide hand feeling around his neck pulling him closer and other hand feeling at his waist.

He had to step up onto his tippy toes to reach Derek’s mouth perfectly but easily fell into Derek’s embrace.

And with the way Derek pushed him up against the siding of the police building, finding his lips once again. Tasting and enjoying what noises Stiles was giving him.

 

Well Stiles’ hands gripped at Derek's leather jacket and it hit him that he was making out in plain site with Derek Hale.

He wanted to stay and relish in the fact that this may never occur again with Derek's flakey demeanor and Stiles' upcoming date with the hot new officer but he sucked in one last breath still  biting teasingly at Derek's mouth before pulling away.

"We should go" He said before Derek could recapture his lips in his now pouty ones, He looked like a tiny child-scratch that a baby puppy who just lost it's favorite toy but other than that didn't force himself on Stiles anymore than he already was.

"As long as I get a blowjob in the car I'm fine to go wherever you take me."

Stiles pushed him off in a sort of jerking way but the man just smiled devilishly behind him before getting into the car.  "I'm taking you home is where we're going."

"That place is so boring though."

"Yeah but don't you think you should I don't know- ? talk with your family that you got arrested?" Stiles retorted, earning him silence for a few seconds.

"Oh come on, listen a friend of mine has a bar on Main Street. Cheap drinks even for you."

"I'm not legal."

"But when you're with me you are. Come on Stiles I'll even buy for you."

Stiles sat back into the seat, looking at Derek's pleading eyes and stupid white smile. He didn't put on those sunglasses which he deemed an improvement. "Alright. Fine. One drink."

  


____

 

So they got to the bar half way across town called Sugar Joes. It was definitely a bar, old biker men having a round in the corner, two women chatting up a man at the counter, cobwebs in corners and dirt on the floor. Stiles felt eyes all over him, like the knew he wasn’t a person to do this kind of thing or worse, they knew he wasn’t 21.

 

But Derek didn’t notice the worry in Stiles’ face and strode right up to the counter, a few seats away from the two girls, Stiles sat cautiously next to him. "Hey Derek what'll it be?" said the scruffy looking man from behind the counter, wiping a glass with a tea towel.

"Two beers and keep them coming."

 

At first Stiles felt really tense like so bottled up you could hit him and he would just smash into a million pieces but slowly as they talked causal about the bar scenery, about how Derek met Paul (the guy behind the bar) back in high school, about how he was going to go about his parole.

Things seemed to get easier to talk about, he began to mention that time Derek gave him a ride home and how Cora snapped at him, Derek saying he remembered it clearly, and how that party was the craziest night of his life he knew better though to not bring up the sex, and then they just continued to talk and laugh.

Stiles having a few more drinks than Derek which he found strange but it all felt good and he deserved it.

 

"Your officer boy toy wanted to tackle me" Derek spoke and Stiles laughed out loud.

"What?! Noooo, why?" He hiccuped still laughing.

"He just looked at me like I'd ruined something when all I was doing was drinking from a bottle of scotch in a parking lot. Didn't realize it was a school parking lot but I wasn't destroying anything" He shrugged taking another swig.

"He said you were driving too. In front of the school." Stiles stuttered a little over his words.

"No, no I don't think I was driving I was just chilling out.”

Stiles wiped his mouth with the back of his hand “Why were you chilling out?”

“Got into a fight with my mom about some bullshit needed to cool off" He put his beer back down on the table and clasped his hands together smiling at Stiles.

"Don't look at me like that. I may be tipsy but I still ask the serious questions" He stammered, also putting down his beer and looking into Derek's caramelized eyes. "What were you fight about with your mom?"

Derek sighed "Some bullshit excuse, yes she's worried about me great but the fact that she's the one making me want to drink is her own damn fault."

"We'll have you told her about you whatever is making you angry with her."

Derek bit his lip and nodded "I have. And she's not as reasonable as she used to be. She thinks the world is out to get her or something and maybe it is. Serves her right."

Stiles pouted his bottom lip "Can you tell me anything about what's making you angry?"

He didn't want to, didn't plan on saying anything really about this is just kinda came out but Stiles was staring at him with concerned eyes and pouty lips, too adorable for your secrets to not coming pouring out to his harmless face.

"One part of it, is that she doesn't believe in me. She doesn't think I can make something of myself that I'm just the child she never wanted in the first place." He paused to take another drink "she thinks I'm turning into my father and I will claw out my own eyes if I were to ever become anything like that man but I'm not I know I'm far from it."

Stiles chugged back the rest of his drink "okay grumble fish you're coming with me."

Derek looked at him, brows furrowed "uh where?"

"Bathroom. We're going to show you that you are nothing like your daddy" He purred, standing up and grabbing Derek's hand.

 

Pushing the swing door open to the greasy looking bathroom, Stiles couldn't careless as he pushed Derek up against the wall to snog him. His heart pounding but his body seemed to just kiss Derek with ease.

His hands going into familiar spots, his mouth moving along to match their moans and breathing. He felt himself trying to get into Derek's space, to feel his scruff and thread his fingers through soft black hair. Feel his biceps through his jacket and work marks onto every inch of his skin.

 

He felt arms pull him up and carry him over to the counter never missing a beat with moving their tongues, his legs wrapped around Derek's waist, making him grind up against the boys jeans.

"Ung Derek" he moaned into the still echo of the bathroom. "Derek-Derek"

"What" he hissed.

"Can I suck you off?"

Derek's eyes fell to a dark brown, the coil in his stomach grew as he watched the boy sink onto his knees,"Never done this before. So be patient."

"Oh take all the time you need babe" Derek bit on his lip already feeling his hand threw Stiles' hair.

 

Stiles watched through his eyelashes and the tall man before him looked down with half lidded eyes, as Stiles began to palm at him through his jeans.

Taking note of Derek beginning to lean up against the sink counter. He felt harder, with his hand rubbing up and down the rough fabric till grabbing and pulling his belt open. The air in the room growing warmer, as Derek felt hands working all around him.

Touching his stomach and hips quickly till the rush of cold hit him but sweaty palms replaced it.

 

Every flick of Stiles’ wrist, the sensation of his hand. Derek had to rely more and more on the counter behind him. Digging his fingers into the the hard wood of it as he leaned his head back just in time to feel Stiles put his mouth on him. Sucking in a tight breath of air and feeling that same coil of pressure low in his stomach.

“Eh, don’t bite stiles” He wheezed out

“Sorry”

But he just encouraged the boy with his fingers tracing through his hair. Feeling the boys tongue all over him, slowly in a teasing way making Derek gasp and groan, relishing in everything the boy had to offer.

 

Derek dared himself and met eyes with the the lust blown teenager, lips hollowed around him and spit dripping. “Fuck Stiles”

The kid smiled well taking his mouth off him for a second to give a few pumps and excite the man a little more. “Just want you to enjoy this as much as i am.”

“Oh trust me. I am.” Derek egged on, his hand still playing with Stiles’ hair. The boy smirked knowingly, feeling the man’s cock in his hands that he was right on the edge. Taunting him with looks and licks, rubbing his thumb over his slit and tasting the pre cum that was waiting for him.

“Stiles. Please.” Derek moaned

“What Der?”

“Can you-?” He bit his tongue, he couldn’t look at the boy. His big eyes, swollen pink lips and flushed cheeks.

“Beg for it Der.”

“‘Tiles please” Throat and lost his voice giving up for just waiting on the boy. Finally feeling the warm slipperiness of Stiles’ mouth, bobbing and moving. Pushing him way past the edge.

“Stiles i’m gonna-”

“S’okay just-” He jerked Derek a few more pumps till the man was thrusting up into his hand. Cumming hard. “Frick Stiles.Oh my god” He groaned, now both hand resting against the counter.

“What’s going on in there!” A deep voice growled from outside.

“fuck” stiles muttered under his breath, quickly tucking the still orgasm high man into his jeans.

“Stiles.You’re so good.”

“Yeah well then be fucking quiet.” He shushed the man covering Derek’s mouth with his now sticky hand.

“I am going to count to three and then i am coming in!” The voice yelled again.

“1”

“2”

“3”

 

Both men were standing at the counter,washing their hands. “Sorry man, the kid doesn’t know how to hold his alcohol” Derek said nonchalantly,smiling blissfully at the other bartender (The guy who wasn’t paul but still wore that man’s name tag).

“Yeah sorry. I didn’t miss the toilet which is an up” Stiles half smiled trying to make it sound believable but the man wasn’t buying it.

“i’m gonna have to ask you two to leave now alright.”

Derek put up his hands in surrender “Definitely sir, very sorry for the noise” He said, half-assed and with a smile that could rot teeth. Quickly pushing stiles along with him and other to the dusk covered parking lot.

“What the fuck dude!” Stiles screamed at him

“What?!” Derek shot back mildly confused

“If you weren’t so freaking loud! we could’ve spent the rest of the evening there. Now what am i gonna do?!” He huffed well sitting on the side of the curb next to the camaro, Derek sitting next to him shortly after.

“well first of all- you give great blow jobs for your first time.” and Stiles nudged him with his shoulder, well holding in a laugh. “Second i can’t drive and you can’t drive. So it’s time to call someone.”

“Okay i’ll call a cab.” Stiles began to fish out his phone

“Do you have money?” Derek asked

“No”

“Neither do i”

Stiles shoved his phone back into his pocket “Well great! What do we do now?”

For a quick second Derek pressed his lips against Stiles’ “Sorry, you look hot when you’re flustered”

“Shut up” He barked, although he wanted Derek to do it again and again and again.”You could call Cora?” He offered.

“My sister? Why would i do that? She worries about me enough!”

“I can’t call Scott, It’s 5:00 aclock on a tuesday he’s either at the clinic or Melissa has the car and no way he would be able to fit both of us on his motor bike.”  Derek looked at him like he was thinking.

“You’re not actually considering it? You dick!” Stiles smacked his arm.

“What?! It’s a better option than calling Cora!” He retorted

“No she’s the only option!”

Derek grumbled a bit, giving Stiles’ side eyed dirty looks till finally he got his phone out.

“Hey”

“Yeah uh i need a favor?”

“Can you come get Stiles and me at joes?”

“He was at the station we went out”

“Like i don’t know that!”

“Yeah i also got arrested too.”

“What fucking ever Cora it was her own fault, she drove me to drink! Now can you please come get us.”

“K.”

He hung up with a sigh “She’s still at work, she’ll be another forty five minutes to an hour.”

“Guess we hang out till then.”

  


Clearly hang out means a different term to both boys, as if reading each others minds they jumped into the car. Parked in the quiet lot behind all the building on main street.

 

Quickly finding each other, Stiles hands going into Derek’s hair as he kissed him. Feeling the older mans teeth and tongue find his way into Stiles’ mouth. The air being sucked right out of the small space as they kissed hastily and open mouthed. Hoping to taste every inch of each others mouth.

Derek’s hands crawling under Stiles’ shirt, feeling cool against warm skin. Pressing his fingers into the boys torso, and scratching as his back, barely getting enough of the boy. Their lips falling off one another, breathing heavy through their noses.

The car growing hot with every passing moment that Derek shrugged off his jacket and threw it into the back seat.

 

Stiles’ pulled at the man’s v neck trying to hoist himself more up onto the man but the stupid clutch was between them along with all the other shit Derek kept in his vehicle. Finally just having enough and climbing over it, straddling Derek’s legs to the seat.

He carefully looked at the confused man, his soft hands feelings the scruff on broody mans faces. Large hands stuck to his waist,holding him steady well kissing at his collarbone swirling his tongue around leaving a small pink circle and moving his way up well Stiles stretched his neck out enough for Derek to peck each inch up to his jaw biting just a bit to tease the young man.

Then Dragging his teeth along and opening his eyes just enough to see Stiles’ open mouthed and lazy eyed and grabbing at Derek’s face to kiss him sloppily.

 

The time ticked away quickly, carelessly forgetting that Cora was coming till a car pulled up next to them. Darkness spread around the alley the car honked twice at them, scaring both men right out of their daze.

Stiles quickly planting one more kiss on Derek before sliding off the man and into the drivers seat. Both getting out calmly, Derek going into the front well Stiles in the back.

 

“You fucking idiot. I’m going to kill You! then mom is and then Laura is going to come from London and shove a tree up your ass!” Cora spat, punching her brother in the arm.

“Ok ok ok ok! I’m sorry i will deal with it. Stop worrying about me!”

She huffed and put her hands on the wheel in front of her well taking another deep breath “Hi Stiles” She said looking at him from the rear view mirror.

“Hi” He waved slightly afraid.

“You look kinda shaken up, you alright? This guy here didn’t give you any trouble?” She looked cautiously back and forth between both of them.

Stiles began to fix himself, flattening his hair and fixing his shirt “Yeah yeah no i’m good. This guy here helped me through the worst of it.”

“Good serves you right for starting to drink at 2 in the afternoon” She sounded like an angry parent who just picked up her two teen sons from a party. It was actually quite annoying ‘cause he knew he’d get a lecture from his Dad too.

“Am i taking you home?”

“Yeah please.”

The three road in silence, Stiles’ house not to far away. it was quick and not as awkward as he thought it could be with a raging hard on in his pants. Pulling up to the side of the curb Stiles thanked Cora for the ride and said bye to Derek also without a hint of anything and slammed the door.

“Y’know mom would flip if she found out.”

“What?”

“You and Stiles making out in the car. I don’t know what she would actually do but it wouldn’t be good.”

“Yeah... Yeah i know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> STGMTTC:  
> Wanderlust- The Weeknd


	8. Looking up into space

Stiles was lucky when he entered the house. Dead quiet and eerie, his dad still obviously at the station. so he took a hot shower, letting the water burn all over his skin and getting out to stare at all the bruises form on his body. The finger prints on his hips, the teeth marks on his neck, the scratches on his back.

He kind of marveled at them, a clear reminder of what he liked. Rough and quick, no real emotions involved and he admired the marks. He hoped they would last and give him exciting reminders.

 

He crawled into bed moments later after putting on a clean shirt and new boxers. Getting off to the fact that he gave Derek a blow job in a dirty bar bathroom in the middle of the goddamn day. His life as a graduate was only getting more and more exciting everyday.

To be honest he was surprised he hadn’t gotten more amazing news, with his U of W acceptance or rejection letter coming in the mail any day now. He’s shocked that he hadn’t gotten it yet but sleep came quick as too much had happened during the day and he fell asleep to the orgasm spilling over putting him into a blissful glow.

 

-

 

He woke up the next morning with the buzz of his cell phone going off next to him, he forgot to put it on silent before heading to bed and it dinged every two minutes with a notification.

Lazily, with the noise becoming too unable to stay asleep, he flipped over and smacked it hoping it did something but instead it just got louder.

So he had to sit up and actually pick it up, reading the unknown number sending him three texts in a row.

/Hey Stiles, it’s Parrish i got a day off this evening if you wanted to maybe go out for pizza?/

/My treat. Just let me know./

/I can also pick you up if you want/

 

Stiles kinda laughed at the nervousness he could feel that were sent in between those words. It was almost 11:30 he realized and the messages were sent quarter after nine, he kinda felt bad.

(Hey pizza sounds good! what time would you be here?)

He put his phone back down and regretted doing so because he already had a reply.

/cool, 6 work?/

(Sure. See you then.)

 

he put his phone down again and walked over to his closet. Now isn't not like he has horrible taste in clothes, it's just he doesn't know what goes well with what.

He has nice shirts, and good jeans. He began to pull some things out and place them on his bed, frowning at his choices already. He walked back over to his phone and began to type

(Hey Cora...)

<What's up?>

(I'm having problems)

<with who?>

(No one. Just I have a date)

<with who?>

(A deputy at the station)

(I need clothing tips)

(Can you help me)

(Cora?)

<Sorry>

<yeah wear jeans!and a shirt. But like make it nice. Blue jeans go with grey top, black jeans goes with anything. If you want to impress do something different>

(Uh ok? I think I got that)

<I gotta go I'll text you later>

<okay thanks>

 

He frowned again at his phone and then at his clothes. He had blue jeans and a grey t shirt and a plaid button up for over top but it just seemed alright.

He went back into his closet and dug flipped back hangers and pushed boxes out of the way till he came across a bag. It was a half falling apart recycle bag but there were clothes inside. Nice clothes. He pulled out a navy button up and then a yellow sport shirt and then a grey button up that looked nice.

And the size would fit him too plus it looked expensive only thing is that he couldn't place where any of the clothes came from. The whole bag full. He shrugged and stuffed it back into the corner of his closet and threw the shirt on his bed with the rest of his clothes.

 

He sat on his bed and then it hit him. He never gave Parrish his number.

 

Oddly creeped out and slightly impressed he wandered down the stairs to his dad sitting at the table, reading over a different folder of papers.

Stiles walked past him without saying anything and spooned the rest of the egg that was in the pan onto the dish.

“Here’s your check for yesterday” His dad announced from behind him, his hand holding out a white envelope.

“Oh right thanks” He nodded and sat down at the table.

“So...you have a date tonight?” His dad said with a smirk hidden behind the piece of paper he was glancing over.

“Uh yeah? How did you-?”

“I might have given him your number a few weeks ago. Told him a few things about you. You know, embarrassing stuff parents do” He joked, a wild smile on his face and Stiles tried to laugh but felt odd about it.

“Right…”

“I better get to the station. ” He patted Stiles on the shoulder well the boy was mid mouthful “I also left some money for you on the table with your keys alright.You have fun tonight okay, kiddo.”

Stiles nodded feverishly, this whole conversation just reeked of awkward well leaving Stiles with an eerie chill under his skin. His dad left a few second later with his cooler in hand and Stiles began to believe that maybe Derek was right.

 

-

The clock had ticked six o'clock and he was showered, dressed and nerves all ready to go.

It has plagued him the whole day, Derek’s words reminding him that maybe his dad was behind Parrish asking him out and trying to get them together because Stiles’ knew he would trust Parrish over Derek if anything. Or maybe he was overthinking this, that his dad was just being nice, wanting him to get out there and see that they dating scene wouldn’t be so bad as 14 year old first-come-out-of-the-closet Stiles had thought. Maybe that was it.

 

His phone dinged next to him signaling that Parrish was outside. He fixed his hair one last time in the semi-spiked cowlick he usually did and shoved his phone into his pocket.

He grabbed the forty dollars that were on the table still feeling a little weird about it and his keys. He locked the door and jogged up to the navy blue car, slighting into the passenger seat. His wallet tight in his back pocket as he smiled to the green eyed man next to him.

“Hey”

“Hi, ready to go?”

“Yup”

And the deputy no longer in his uniform but black jeans and a green t-shirt.

“So is Parrish your first name?”

“No, thank god” He chuckled “It’s Phillip, but most people call me Parrish because of the whole deputy thing.”

Stiles smiled too, feeling a little more relaxed than he thought he would be.

“How about you? Stiles can’t be your real name.”

“No, no it’s not. No one knows my real name, it’s a personal choice. Everyone knows me as Just Stiles.”

“Just Stiles?”

“No no like Stiles, but that’s it.”

Parrish laughed “I’m joking Stiles.”

He took a deep breath, trying to laugh through his nerves “Oh okay.”

“You can keep calling me Parrish if it makes you more comfortable.”

“Hey i’ll call you whatever you want me too.”

The deputy laughed again “Parrish is fine.”

“Glad we got that sorted.”  

 

-

The restaurant was packed, it was around the block from the bar and full of families and dates and there was even a birthday party in the corner. So they sat up at the bar, ordering drinks that weren’t alcoholic (Stiles couldn’t even if he tried) and a large meat pizza to share.

The conversation was light at first, like the weather and when their birthdays were.

“I just turned 18 in april” Stiles mentioned

“I turned 21 in may, so i guess the age difference isn’t as bad as some are” Parrish joked. Stiles felt his phone vibrate in his pocket with a text. “One second. Sorry, probably my dad checking up on us” He teased

“It’s fine. Y’know all he talks about is you-”

Stiles tuned him out as he re-read the message over and over, it wasn’t from his dad but rather Derek and three words.

[ I miss you.]

He must’ve made a scared face because Parrish spoke up “Is there something wrong?”

“No no, nothing it’s nothing” He waved off but felt like vomiting “You were saying?”

“Oh just your dad talks very highly of you, that’s all that ever seems to come out of his mouth. At least from when i get to talk to him” He chuckled having a slip of his drink.

“Yeah i know he’s pretty protective” He shrugged

“He should be with what happened to your mom.”

Stiles scoffed well leaning back into his seat “Why’s that? He couldn’t protect her from getting sick?” He said sorta defensively

“No not that, about what happened with the Hales and the fire. I’m surprised your dad even lets you go to school with them”

Stiles stopped for a second, like the man had just threw a bomb on top of the table and he had to process if he was going to either live or die right in this second. “I just found out about the fire like yesterday and the fact that they blamed my mom for it.”

“Well apparently it was more than that. Some kind of violence, repeated offenses of vandalism and break ins mostly coming from the opposite party. The Hales.”

“So like a war to some degree.” Parrish wavered his head back and forth then nodded.

“But why! They were best friends and then they weren’t?! I don’t understand.”

“I didn’t read anything else besides that, i just thought you knew. Sorry”

“It’s fine” He waved off, the curiosity and anger settling inside him well his phone sat tight in his pocket reminding him of that stupid text message.

 

The pizza came shortly after and the talking was minimal as they ate. Just a few comments here and there like  “This is really good” and “Yeah this is my favorite place to get pizza.” Stiles could see though that Parrish kept checking his phone under the table every so often, it didn’t make him feel so bad for reading Derek’s text message now.

 

“i’m so sorry i have to call the station quickly” Parrish apologized a sad smile on his lips.

“Hey trust me i get it” Stiles told a small smile on his lips as he watched Parrish nodded well he walked away phone already pushed to his ear.

He thought about it, about answering back to Derek’s text but it would just cause more problems wouldn’t it. He continued to eat in silence, the restaurant around him buzzing with people talking and laughing. Couples in the corner holding hands across the table, and whispering sweet words across from each other.

Another laughing at what one another said, blushes deep on their cheeks and just sitting at ease with each other well their eyes spoke of love. Stiles kind of sighed into his piece of pizza. It was so wrong, he knows it but the facts were right swirling over and over in his mind. He leaned back into his chair, he wiped his hands on a napkin and dug his phone out of his pocket.

(I miss you too)

[come over later]

(i cant)

[i’ll come over to yours]

(its not a good time)

[you’re on your date aren’t you]

(yes but you’re all i can think about)

(der?)

(derek?)

 

He put his phone down on table and rubbed at his face with his hands. Seeing that Parrish was on his way back to the table, he slipped his phone into his pocket and smiled sadly at the other man. “Everything alright?”

“Yup” He nodded his smile not at 100% either. The rest of the evening was quiet, just finishing up with what was left on their plate and Parrish asking for the bill. Stiles tried to paid for it but the man had out his debit card before he could even mention he had cash.

They left out of the yellow glowing restaurant and back out to Parrish’s navy blue car that now looked black in the night sky. The moon shone across the dashboard and they drove back to Stiles’ house, the conversation never picking back up.

It wasn’t awkward though which was the strange part, it was like they had just run out of what to say but enjoyed the company. The police cruiser was sitting in the driveway when they pulled up.

“Thank you for dinner. It-it was good”

Parrish turned in the drivers seat to look more towards Stiles “I’m sorry that it wasn’t spectacular or anything”

“No no it was nice, no ones really taken me out on a date before.”

“Well i’m glad i could lower your expectations for future dates.”

Stiles chuckled “That is if i ever get asked out by anyone ever again” he joked.

Parrish just kind of stared at him with a half open mouth and sparkling eyes. It was like the small car just heated up ten degrees and some force pushed him forward because next thing he knew his hand was snaking around the deputy’s neck, pulling him close as their eyes fluttered shut and their lips locked.

Gracefully and just like a taste of their bottom lips each and all Stiles could think of was Derek.

He paused “I’m sorry” the words ghosting across Parrish’s lips.

“Don’t be.”

“I can’t do this.”

“It’s okay.”

Stiles looked up at him. His eyes big, pupils blown as wide as could be but the green still shone through. “You’re a great guy but there’s just someone i gotta deal with.”

“I get it Stiles. You seemed a little off- i mean that in the best way” He said kind of laughing with a defensive tone.

“I was off,i just-”

“You don’t need to explain. I’m sure ill see you around.”

“Definitely.” He nodded and pulled at the latch to slide out of the car.

“Hey if things don’t work out your know where to find me.”

“Blue car and deputy shirt, you look like everyone else in this town.”

Parrish laughed “Bye Stiles”

“Bye Parrish.” and he closed the door, he watched as the older man drove off and thought about grabbing his keys and going to see Derek but his phone began ringing instead.

“Hello?” He answered

“Hi is this Stiles Stilinski?” A woman's voice asked.

“Yes, this is him.”

“Hello Stiles, i am calling from the University of Washington. We sent out our full scholarship letters over a month ago and heard nothing back from you. We are having our orientation day tomorrow we were wondering if you would be able to make it or not.”

“What? No i never got no letter, nothing.”

“Oh, perhaps it got lost in the mail or just never made it to you. But will you be able to make orientation?”

“Yeah yeah i will but i got in?”

“Yes, full scholarship and everything your marks are quite impressive too i’d say.”

“Oh really okay thank you.”

“Most definitely. I will see you tomorrow afternoon then?”

“Yeah sure.”

“Have a good night, Stiles”

“You too.” and he hung up, his arm hanging with his phone in his hand by his side.Confused to say the most.

 

He jogged up the stairs and into the house, his dad sipping at a glass of bourbon on the couch watching late night tv.

“Hey kiddo how was your date?”

“Did a letter come from Washington?”

his dad gave him a surprised look and then thought about it “no, no i don’t think so.”

“Cause i just got a phone call saying i got a full ride and everything but the letter never came.”

“I haven’t seen a letter Stiles.” He got up abruptly and brushed past the boy.

“Dad! seriously be real with me. Was there a letter!”

His dad paused just before the stairs his back towards his son, one hand on the railing “I couldn’t have you leave me too.” he mumbled

Stiles felt his eyes prick with water, stinging away the confusion with pure anger “Why! why wouldn’t you want the best for me! i do everything for you and you can’t even let me try to have a good life for myself!”

“ why can’t you can go to school here! or San fran!”

“It’s because i have the marks and they have thee best biology major course in the country and i got in! Can’t you be happy!”

“No no not when you are going to live two states away from me!”

“I’m growing up Dad can’t you accept that?! This is what i’m supposed to do and you don’t even have to pay for anything either!”

“I don’t care! you are staying!”

“Why! Why on earth would you think me staying here would be good for me!”

“Because-because i’m here and you can’t leave me. You can’t let me be alone. you can’t.”

“Dad…i’m not leaving you alone-”

“No you’re not because you aren’t going to that school” He said adamantly “Goodnight Stiles.” he began up the stairs leaving them both in a tense rage.

“I’ve been seeing Derek Hale dad”

“You what?!” He shouted

“I’ve been seeing him, as in naked, as in a boyfriend, i like him alot too.”

“You stay away from that family.”

“Why? dad? What are you hiding from me.”

“Nothing!” He spat “Just stay away from them.”

“Yeah that’s not gonna happen without explanation.” His dad climbed back down the stairs, almost chest to chest with Stiles.

“I refuse you to ever see him again. His family is toxic and you should not even be near them.”

Stiles crossed his arms “Why? Why! are they so bad?”

His teeth clenched and his knuckles white around the glass he was holding “That Derek boy has always like you, always had a fancy crush on you since your mother had you. He said he loved you as a child all the time. and your mother- she just thought it was a kid thing and it didn’t bother it no matter what would come in the future but Talia. Oh no. She hated the very idea of it.”

The fire growing in his eyes as he spoke, not looking into Stiles’ eyes “She hated that her son might actually like boys and she couldn’t do anything to stop it. Oh but she tried, by taking all of the kids away from you and your mother- Us our little family and then the vandalism happened with spray paint and broken windows our cars always having new dents or shattered windshields all because that boy liked you so god damn much and she couldn’t fathom the idea.”

Stiles had his arms still crossed but his posture had sunk, the tears still prickling at his eyes “What about the fire?”

His dad shook his head in disgust “I couldn’t believe it. Your mother got sick and she was just in a bad frail state, her mind wasn’t all there either. Then the Hale fire broke out and they blamed ‘Crazy Claudia Stilinski’.They accused her, they said she had gotten out of the hospital and set fire to the house all because she was crazy and had something against Talia.”

“then what happened.”

“Investigating happened for months but the charges were dropped as there was no real evidence but she was still persistent about it. Sending away the kids with their psychotic dad and then your mother passed away and i seen her a while later and she was happy, so happy it was awful. She brought the kids back, let them go to school with you and i just despise her. All because her son might be gay.”

The tears finally fell down his cheeks. “I’m sorry Stiles but you need to-”

“No! No i need to hear it from him!” He grabbed his keys off the table and out onto the driveway. Climbing into his jeep and roaring down the road. Tears falling down his puffy red cheeks away the way to the highway.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that was enjoyable! 
> 
> Also i would just like to promote this new show i started to watch. 
> 
> It's from the UK it's called In The Flesh, its a canon Bi/Pan male protagonist who is a treatable zombie (Partially Deceased Sufferer) who can function among the living and the others that are like him, they have medicine to take everyday to keep them from going rabid but also shows the struggle of coming into society where this is all new and the undead arent treated like humans. (Very symbolic and metaphorical)  
> Its SO GOOD 9 episodes and 55 minutes each and WE NEED SERIES THREE. 
> 
> So if you like teen wolf (clearly especially if you are here) and are tired of jeffs writing and want good well written queer character with a supernatural touch. Check it out. There is a link on my blog @ flirtyhale.tumblr.com in my description for a post with links of where to watch and such or hit me up in the comments or a handy ask either here or tumblr would work too!
> 
> Thank you all!  
> STGMTTC:  
> It Won't Stop- Sevyn Streeter ft.Chris Brown


	9. Yeah It Takes Me All The Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst. Trigger Warnings for: Abuse & Homophobia. (This was really hard to write)

Stiles brought his jeep to a hault. Slamming the door and hustling up the rotting stairs to bang ferociously on the door. His cheeks wet with tears clouding his vision.

The door opened and cora appeared in front of him. Worried look and wide eyes struck across her face.

“Where’s derek?” He barked but she didn’t answer his question. So he brushed past her. He glanced into the living room and then the kitchen but no sign of the man till he heard footsteps come up the stairs.

“Did you do it!?”

“Do what?”

The tears stung his eyes and his hands shook at his sides. “Did you start the fire!”

“Stiles-”

"You did! Then let your bullshit of an excuse mother blame mine!?” He yelled, his throat dry.

“How did-”

“Derek-” His voice cracked, like the earth just split in two.

Derek tried to step closer to the boy, but instead the boy just backed away. Sighing loudly as he felt his eyes tear up too and the one thing that made it even worse was his sister standing right there too.

“I’m sorry Stiles” He choked as he watched the young boys face fall into a heap of emotions “I was angry at my mother. She ruined everything for us! I had to do something!”

Stiles turned away from him, the feeling of vomiting washed over him.

“I left the stove on with a tablecloth over it. Tried to make it look like an accident and then just ran out into the woods and drank till i felt like i would die.”

The boy stood with glassy brown eyes, tears streaming down his cheeks, hand balled in fists “How could you! You knew they would think of something to tie it back to my mother!”

“I wasn’t thinking right i was just so angry!”

“Why were you angry Derek! Why all this hate towards your own mother!”

Derek ran his hand over his face in despair, this wasn’t how it was supposed to come out. This isn’t how he wanted things to go. This was worse case scenario times fifty.

“Stiles i didn’t want to tell you like this…”

“What? You loved me you always have loved me! And yet you still her ruin my families life just as much as it did yours.”

“Stiles i didn’t-”

“Bullshit!  As if my mother wasn’t hurting enough you went and fucked it over even more. How? How could you possibly-”

“SHE STARTED THIS BECAUSE OF ME!” Derek yelled making both Cora and Stiles flinch in response. “Talia! She’s psychotic and homophobic she can’t stand that i like men over woman!”

Stiles shuddered at his booming voice  “And i couldn’t own up to the fire  because she would’ve had me locked up and abused me more than she already had done. It was an act of rebellion that i regret.”

“Derek-I didn’t-”

“It was for you. It was always for you” He mumbled, his head dropping.

 

“What’s all that noise coming from down there!” a voice shouted as footsteps followed down the stairs. Stiles looked over to Derek and the man looked like he was gonna kill that someone who was coming down the steps.

“Mom-mom now’s not the time” Cora tried to hurry and push her mother back to bed.

“No god Cora i need to see who the fuck is in my house” there was a thunk of a body obviously Cora being pushed aside and a tall woman wrapped in a red silk robe stood a top of the three stairs before Stiles and Derek.

“What is going on here boys?”

“Mom this is Stiles Stilinski” Derek said a wicked tone in his voice.

“A who?” Stiles could see the fire in her eyes from 10 feet away “A Stilinski in my house? Who said we could have any of the homo loving family in my house ‘cause i certainly did not.”

“Uh excuse me?” Stiles piped up

“Shut up- i wasn’t talking to you” She spat at him.

“I think you need a hard cold slap of reality miss.”

“I think you need to shut up and get the hell out of my house before i call the cops”

“Goodluck with that considering my father, the other half of the ‘homo loving family’ is the cops” He said smugly and her face grew red with anger.

“Mom i started the fire.” Derek blurted

“Not now Derek- wait what?” She whipped her head to stare down at him

“The house fire- that was me. Made it look like an accident and hoped you’d burn to death in it.” He sneered.

She shot down the three steps and pinned him to the wall, taking him by surprise and Cora let out a yelp too as she watched alongside Stiles.

“You sick son of a bitch. You are just like your father!”

“I am nothing like that man but boy i envy him for getting out well he could.”

 

The next thing that happened was like watching someone put a needle to a balloon, or seeing two cars crash into each other. You know the outcome and it’s not going to be pretty but you can’t help but watch.

Her hand rose up and smacked him clearly across the face, leaving his head turned to the side and slightly pink. Cora let out a yelp of surprised “MOM! NO!”

“Shut the hell up Cora or you’re next!”

she turned her head back to stare directly into Derek’s eyes “Now you listen to me and you listen good. This isn’t going to happen again, you aren’t going to bring homosexual boys into my house again and i won’t have to teach you a lesson got it.”

He looked back into her eyes with a intense gaze like he had her tied around a string and was ready to ring her up “I love him Mom.”

“You Fag!”She screamed and smacked him again “When will you learn! You are a disgrace to this family always have been!”

Derek stuck his ground though, his posture straight even though still pinned against the wall. Water sparkled in his eyes but he looked at her with such a hatred it was like he wanted her to combust into flames.

 

“I never want you to be apart of this family to begin with- you piece of shit!” She hit him again and this time Cora let out her sobs “MOM! STOP IT! please!” She begged. And Stiles he didn’t know what to do. He stood there frozen like some force was keeping him there.

He wanted to console Cora but was scared of moving even an inch without Talia freaking out on him too.

“What are you still doing in my house!”

“Sorry-i-uh” Stiles stammered

“Get the fuck out!”

So he left. Quickly rushing to the door without looking up to meet Cora’s gaze or back to see if Derek would be okay.

He got outside and the cool air felt better but he was still so shaken up that tears began falling from his eyes. He took out his phone and quickly found the contact he was looking for through foggy vision and hiccuping sobs.

“Hey Stiles”

“Parrish... i-i need help” He tried so hard to speaking normal but the break in his voice gave it away.

“Stiles? Where are you? Are you okay? I’m coming right now.”

“I’m at the Hale house, bring other officers too.”

“Okay. Are you safe?”

“For now. Will you stay on the line with me?”

“Of course.”

 

-

It was literally minutes till Stiles saw red and blue lights flashing through the trees.

He felt a sudden relief flood his body as he seen three police cruisers pull up and Parrish the first one out to run and capture him in a strong embrace. Stiles cried into his shoulder like he told himself he wouldn’t do.

“It’s okay Stiles, they’re gonna deal with it.”

“You’re in regular clothes” Stiles said well wiping away the wetness under his eyes.

“I was about to leave the station when you called”

“I’m sorry”

“Don’t be”

Parrish just held onto him till he relaxed. Then they saw two officers dragged out Talia in handcuffs.

“You fucking homos! YOu are ruining our population with your corruption! You will all burn in hell!” She screamed at Stiles but all Stiles could focus on was Parrish squeezing his hand.

 

A medical team arrived shortly after and entered the house obviously to have a look at Derek and probably Cora too.

So Stiles sat on the grass with Parrish till another officer came over to question Stiles about what he saw. It was hard to speak about it, he kept fumbling over each sentence and stopping in between words to calm himself from starting to cry again.

And the fact that he’s not an emotional guy either, this was a whole different feeling for him.

 

He finally got through all the officers questions, with Parrish’s hand locked into his the whole time.

Shortly after Cora padded out of the house, a blanket wrapped around her shoulder, Stiles stood up and walked over to her- Parrish right behind him.

“Cora-” He calls out and she turns around.

“What Stiles?” She says breathlessly

“Are you alright?”

She shook her head “ I don’t know. My mother’s in jail now my dad is probably in a different jail too. How would you like me to feel?”

“Cora i’m sorry i just- i panicked”

She looks down at her bare feet in the grass “I think you should leave.”

“But i-”

“It wasn’t your call. We handle her all the time like that. it would been fine.”

“No. No it wouldn’t have. Cora listen shes abusive and crazy you needed to be away from her long before now.”

“Yeah well she’s still my mother. Who’s gonna take care of us now?”

Stiles opened his mouth to speak but closed it instead.

“Exactly. Now i think you should go before Derek comes out.”

“But-”

“Stiles please” She looks like she’s sentence away from tears.

“Stiles come on” Parrish nudged him and Stiles watched at Cora turn back away from him.

“I got into Washington State. I leave in the morning” He shouted at her.

“Good for you i didn’t get into Yale.”

Stiles felt like the world was crumbling down on him. Like no matter what he said it would come back and bite him in the ass.

“Stiles let’s go” Parrish told him carefully. So they left, with Stiles driving his jeep and Parrish following behind in the police cruiser all the way to the Stilinski house. Stiles pulled up on the drive way and quickly checked his phone hoping for at least a text from Derek but there was nothing.

 

He finally allowed himself to get out of his jeep and wander over to where Parrish was leaning against the police car, giving Stiles the space he needed.

“So that someone i’m guessing was Derek?” Parrish asked

“Congratz detective you’ve figured it out”

“Hey i’m sorry”

“Don’t be, i should be the one who is sorry.”

“You did the right thing Stiles. They’ll thank you for it one day.”

Stiles just ended up leaning forward and pressing his lips tenderly to Parrish’s. “Sorry- i just. Thank you” Stiles spoke eyes half lidded.

“It’s fine. You should get some rest. You are off to Washington tomorrow.”

Stiles smiled well dropping his head “Right! I’m glad someone is listening.”

“That’s pretty exciting Stiles. You should be proud of yourself.”

“Thanks” Stiles smiled again.

 

The moon was hidden behind clouds and the wind was slowly beginning to pick up but they still stood out in the dark street just kind of admiring each other without saying anything.

“If you really like Derek i wouldn’t worry about it, things will work itself out.”

Stiles groaned quietly “I don’t think he’s gonna forgive me so let’s just drop it.”

“Alright.”

“Is it bad that i want to kiss you again?”

“I don’t know is it?”

“We’re just friends though”

“Yeah but friends make out all the time.”

“When they’re drunk yes that happens.”

“Stiles you need to go inside to bed.”

Stiles glared at him “You’re hanging out too much with my dad”

Parrish laughed whole heartedly and leaned to kiss Stiles on top of his head ”Go get some rest. Text me in the morning before you leave.”

Stiles bit his lip and nodded “ I will”

“Goodnight Stiles”

“Night.”

Stiles turned away to step up the sidewalk to the front door only to stop in his tracks “Parrish?”

“Yeah?” The man said before getting into the drivers seat.

“Thanks for being like a good person.”

“Ditto” he smiled and they both went their separate ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading and enjoying this. hope that wasn't too emotional. 
> 
> Also i just wanna mention i have absolutely nothing against Scott (i love scott alot) i just ship Stiles/Parrish or Derek/Parrish so fucking hard and i want Parrish and Stiles to be friends just like this. It's ridiculous i am so sorry.
> 
> STGMTTC:  
> Stay- Rihanna (Branchez Remix)


	10. Because you are my Heaven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this is crazy late!! i was on vacation and i'm actually leaving to again sorry!  
> It's kinda funny that this was all taken place at WSU and i was just currently in Washington state and talked to a guy who goes there ahah.
> 
> But anyways  
> ALL THE STUFF THAT HAPPENS WITH THE UNIVERSITY I MADE IT UP. idk if that's even close to what happens just go with it okay for the sake of this fic.

His alarm beeped loud and whiny right at 8:30 as he had suspected. One because he was the one who set it and Two because he had been staring at his phone’s screen since 5 o'clock that morning. With having a restless sleep, and the nagging of his conscience in the back of his mind managing to keep him awake for most of the night.

 

It was even worse though. That he had been up just to stare at his phone, awaiting a text or phone call that never came. He waited for Derek to say he needed him- and not in a sexual way, just a caring, handing reaching out for help type of thing but Stiles knew deep down that- that wasn’t something Derek would do.

 

Then again he could be pissed at Stiles for calling the cops and then leaving. Or Derek told Cora to tell Stiles to leave and Cora let him go minus the whole ‘Derek doesn’t want to see you’ bit. The assumptions began to give him a headache and that was the last thing he needed before heading off to his new school.

 

So he rolled out of bed and zombie like walked to the bathroom for a hot shower. Hope to get rid of any of that heavy weight he felt on his shoulders and gross vomit feeling in his stomach. It did go away enough for him to later have a bite to eat in the quiet house and then aimlessly wander around till it was time to go.

 

He managed to pack a bag before he tried to fall asleep, so he grabbed that and headed back down the stairs to make sure he had the important thing. Phone, keys, wallet and- on the small table in the front foyer sat the letter that his dad had been hiding from him since May 16 2014 the date wrote across the top. A yellow post it note was stuck to it that read in dark sharpie.

 

Stiles.

I’m very proud of you.

Call when you land :)

-Dad

 

It was a quick note but it meant a whole lot more than that. He picked it up along with the letter, quickly stashing the note in his wallet and the letter in his bag then headed out to his jeep.

 

-

The airport wasn’t actually all that busy for it being the first week of july going into the second. He sat at his terminal bouncing his leg and fiddling with his phone. His palms sweaty and nerves  boiling that’s when it occurred to him that he might actually be slightly afraid of flying.

 

He hadn’t thought about it too much before, he’d only been in a plane once when he was 5 and he had both his parents with him. His mouth began to dry as it got closer to boarding time, then it sickened him when he saw the pilots walk past, then he felt like collapsing due to overheating and lack of breath when they announced they were taking pre-borders.

 

He was getting odd looks from people and he’s sure a woman forcefully made her children change seats so they weren’t so close to him. It was like he had his own brain tricked into thinking this was a normal thing.That big metal flying machines were just ordinary everyday things. He was sure that he would die on that flight.

 

Finally that vomiting feeling caught up with him. He grabbed at his duffle bag and ran towards the bathroom, whipping past people and jumping over carts. He got absurd looks as he slid on his feet into the men's washroom but the actually vomiting didn't occur. It was like a wave of feeling that was once there then not.

 

He leaned against the sink staring down at the drain, breathing in and out of his nose.  He dug his phone out of his pocket and called Parrish- the one person who he actually didn't mind talking too.

 

"Hey Stiles" he picked up the phone sounding overly chipper

"I don't think I can do this."

"What?! No- Stiles come on this is like your dream school you can do this."

"No not that. I'm talking about the flying part" he breathed out, grossly staring at his sweaty forehead in the mirror.

"It's no big deal really. People are scared of planes all the time. You just gotta remind your self you are fine and things will go okay"

"But- but it's not that simple."

"Breath Stiles, the flight it's like an hour. You get in the air and then you prepare to land, no sweat."

"I gotta take two planes. One to get to the actual school."

There was a heavy sigh from the other line "Stiles if you really want this you gotta make yourself get over the fear."

"Easier said than done."

"Stiles-" "come on the are giving you everything to be apart of that school and you can't even take two lousy flights there?"

"Well maybe"

"You are literally going to be up I. The air a total of an hour for both flights. It will be quick."

"You promise?"

"I promise." "Now when you get there you can always take the train to San Fran and someone can pick you up there."

"Right. Right. Okay that makes me feel better."

"Good. Now go get on the plane."

"Okay-" he took in a deep breath "Sorry about this- I just called on instinct."

Parrish huffed with a laugh, Stiles could almost feel his smile through the phone "it's cool. I appreciated the instinct."

It was Stiles turn to laugh "Alright. I'll text you to let you know I made it."

"Alright. I'll look forward to hearing so."

"If I don't make it take care of my jeep."

"Stiles!"

"Gotta go!" And he hung up snickering to himself.

 

Still slightly queasy he walked back out of the washroom and to the boarding desk, timidly handing the lady his ticket and then proceeding into the walkway to the plane.

It wasn't an overly tiny plane like he'd imagined but the seats were all full including the one next to him, a guy seated in casual business clothes well checking his phone one last time before taxing out of the airport.

 

He felt better once up in the air and then the pilot saying they were descending already and before he could let go of his breath he was standing in Seattle's airport. He read out the gate on his printed-at-home ticket and headed in the general direction. The awaiting seating area filled with mostly people his own age. Duffle bags in tow and dull faces. He took a seat and waited along with the others.

 

They boarded everyone quickly Stiles seat was an aisle seat with some guy already in the window seat.  He put his duffle back up on the carry on over head bins and sat down. He took his phone out and texted Parrish that he survived and was on to the next plane.

 

"You going to Washington state?"

Stiles looked up to bright green eyes staring at him from the seat next to him.

"Yeah. Yeah I am" he said Sheepishly

"Me too. I'm Wyatt. first year?"

"Yeah how can you-?"

"I had the same expression when I started my first year"

Stiles couldn't help the feeling of his cheeks warming up "I-I I'm not afraid or anything."

Wyatt scoffed his head turning away from Stiles and his blonde shaggy hair flowing with him "More like scared shitless."

Stiles glared at this kid, he had black rimmed glasses perched at his nose, freckles covered his cheeks and a smile smirking at him in a half crescent shape.

"Dude I'm just fucking around sorry."

Stiles shifted uncomfortably in his seat  watching as the last passenger boarded and the door shut "Are you always a dick to people you just met?"

Wyatt grinned "Makes a lasting impression."

stiles looked at him pathetically, he was more of an asshole than he was and assholes don't like to be out asshole'd that's just not how the world works.

 

"So what are you majoring in?" Wyatt asked genuinely curious.

Stiles counted his thoughts, something about this kid didn't settle with him. His personality changing every second made him uneasy.

"Biology" he answered reluctantly.

He barked with a laugh "You rob a bank to afford that?"

Stiles shook his head "No, I got a full ride."

"Bullshit!" He called, making the people seated across the aisle from them giving them looks.

Stiles just continued to look scared at the guy.

"That is ridiculous, I'm a drama major suffering through a lacrosse sport scholarship. And I'm only a junior!" He cried.

"I played lacrosse in high school all four years" Stiles mentioned.

"No way! Hey maybe you can give me pointers cause I'm not very good"

"Then how did you get a scholarship?"

"The coach here owes my dad money."

Stiles just rolled his eyes along with the feeling of the plane taking off.

  
  


He didn't feel queasy in the slightest mostly due to Wyatt's rambling the whole way. Turns out the kid is from a small town in Oregon, has two younger sisters and wants to be the next Tom cruise. Stiles was barely able to get a word in about his home life or where he was from before the kid began raving about his pet turtle or the time he broke his arm in three different places. When the plane landed landed shortly later he sighed a breath of relief and when he was about to hail a cab Wyatt stopped him and dragged him over to the University's bus.

"Are you excited?" Wyatt asked

"It's just my orientation day. I don't come back till September."

"Good. Don't be excited cause it's nothing special."

Stiles looked at this guy like he had three heads again. "What you should be excited for is the parties I'm gonna get you into."

"Huh?"

"Dude the parties are sick. Both the Beta's and Alpha's the are crazy. Especially for orientation night cause no newbies are allowed in but you!"

"Uh-Alright" Stiles nodded but just took out his phone instead and texted both his Dad and Parrish that he was fine and slipped his phone back into his pocket slightly disheartened that there was nothing from Derek.

 

More people around his age continued to board the bus, some even stopping to clap hug at Wyatt and tell him how sick this year is gonna be. He even was nice enough to introduce Stiles.

"This is my main man Stiles from Cali. He's freshman, Biology major full ride" Wyatt said- the exact same words every single time someone came up to him- well wiggling his eyebrows.

Stiles wish he wouldn't though, scared of already making a bad impression although he never even said anything but he never told Wyatt to stop.

 

The bus ride wasn't long and before he knew it the campus was in sight. The bus drove around the outside in a big loop and stopped just at the main entrance. Booth lined the walkway up to the door that ride main office and then a big sign with "Freshman Orientation Here" pointed toward the statue of the school mascot.

 

"Hey man I gotta find my coach and get my stuff all set in my dorm but hey text me we'll meet up later." Wyatt told him, rushing quickly to scribble his number onto a piece of paper and shove it into Stiles' hand.

"Wy! Come on!" A group of guys all carrying lacrosse sticks along with their baggage shouted at him.

"Sorry just helping out my best friend here!" He called to them and turned back to Stiles "I'll see you later for the partieees" He smiled comically and ran off. It was official Stiles was now "Best Friends" with the local nutjob.

 

He stood in the mess of students all finding their way around, cheerleaders off to the side and professors walking to their offices. Flyers being thrown at him to join this club and try out for this sport. A group of girls laughing with their suitcases dragging along brushed past him and guys all standing amongst each other checked them all out. He bit his lip and frowned to himself for the first time ever feeling completely alone.

  
  


He missed his little hometown and his dad and he wondered if Parrish was worried about him and he figured Derek was completely pissed at him. Just every thought swirled in his head that he actually got a headache from them. He didn't want to think about Derek, he felt like he missed him like crazy already but the guy hadn't reached out to him. Nothing. So he just pushed the feeling aside and would deal with it later.

"Are you here for orientation?" a chipper voice asked from behind him. He slowly turned around to see a short red head girl handing with a clipboard in her hand.

"Uh yeah...I am."

"Great! My name is Belle if you can just tell me your name we can get you set up in a group tour."

Stiles was already dreading internally as he told her his name about how boring this was going to be and immediately wished he had Wyatt here to entertain him.

-

 

He was in group 8 and there was about 10 other freshman students with him. Their guide was a Senior English major and leader of the student council apparently. He walked them through the whole campus from the theater to the physics lab to the library and back again. He told them to go to the south gym after 6 to find out their dorm rooms for the night and then let them go in their own.

 

He was just about to pull his phone out from his duffel bag when he heard someone calling his name "Yo Stiles! Glad I found you!"

Stiles smiled brightly at him, a warmth rushing over him "yeah yeah me too!"

"Good cause I told my coach that you played lacrosse all four years in high school and wants to meet you."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah man come on."

"I don't have any equipment with me!"

"Don't worry i got you." So he shrugged and ran off following Wyatt.

 

-

He met coach Tyran and changed lickity split. Wyatt found him some gear that they use for practices and he was lucky he over packed and brought a sport t-shirt with him. He went along with practice for the whole team, it wasn't any different really then practice back at home. Just more nerveracking as he knew he had eyes on him the whole time. He worked up a sweat   But pushing through just to show everything he'd got.

 

By the end of the one hour practice he felt like he could die but he also felt good about the amount of stuff he could do. With the one on one passes and the deaking away well holding the ball and then the goals he shot. He felt pretty good about it.

 

Someone tackled him from behind "Dude you are crazy out there!" Wyatt’s voice shouted in his ear.

"You think?" He grinned widely

"Yeah man! You would kill during one of our games!"

Stiles just couldn't stop smiling he was completely in awe, "Come shower then we'll talk to coach after."

"Okay" he nodded and hustled with Wyatt to the showers.

 

After changing and boasting about how well he did on the field with the other guys in the change room he walked out of the locker room with Wyatt in tow. He watched as coach stopped talking to whoever he was talking to and came over to Stiles.

"I'm very impressed with you Mr.Stilinski. That was more than asked of coming from just high school lacrosse."

"Thank you sir"

"Please come talk to me about joining the team in September. We'll get you fixed up with a jersey and gear okay?.'

"I promise sir. Thank you so much.'

"My pleasure. Enjoy the rest of your orientation day with this hooligan" he nodded at Wyatt and he batted his eyes lashes well Stiles cracked up.

 

Coach walked away seconds later and Stiles was still gleaming about all the praise he was getting for his skills.

"We're getting pizza now if you wanna come and meet the rest of your team mates."

"Definitely."

 

-

 

They are at a pizza parlour a few blocks off campus. Stiles fit in pretty well with the group of guys obviously being the youngest of the group. There was a total of 16 of them but supposed to be 21 so by the time September came they would gain a few more players.

 

"Who wants to head to the Beta house after?" Ben, a sophomore and Psychology major asked. Most chimed in with yeahs and some were going over to the Alpha house. Wyatt turned to him "Come to Beta it's better for first timers. The cops usually end up at Alpha's." He made a mental note of that and then headed along with the guys to the Beta house.

 

It was off campus again but only about a block from the pizza place. It looked like a average frat house, the Greek letters above the door and people just scattered everywhere. It looked like half the campus had to be there.

Stiles stuck close by Wyatt, he barely knew anyone and the one person he did know actually didn't mind him hanging about.

 

"Jamie is in the back if you're wondering" Some muscular guy came over and told Wyatt.

"Oh awesome thanks man!" He beamed well smiling

"Who's Jamie?"

"Jamie? Oh uh just someone. Come" he nodded his head towards the gate to the backyard. Stiles pouted his bottom him kind of curious about who Jamie is as the mention of the name was the first time Stiles heard Wyatt get slightly timid.

 

They walked through the backyard, stepping over cups and pushing through people. There was a large pool in the middle of the yard but no one was swimming in it yet, the party was just getting started. He followed Wyatt finding it odd that he wasn't talking the whole way here just very focused on finding this Jamie.

 

Finally coming to a stop just before a crowd of people. Wyatt carefully crept up behind some person, the people that person was talking to suddenly all quiet. He put his hands to cover the persons eyes and yelled "Guess who?"

"Better be my gorgeous boyfriend who didn't text that he was here or otherwise I will have to kill him."

"Oh- Ah- That's kinda brutal babe."

"I know. Maybe he'll learn one day." A tanned guy dressed in a hoodie and shorts, a small amount of facial hair shadowing his chin and dark blue eyes faced Wyatt and pecked him on the lips "I missed you."

"I missed you too. Oh and this is Stiles my best friend. We met on the plane here."

"Everyone is your best friend Wy." He said to Wyatt then turned to Stiles "Nice to meet you I'm Jamie. Senior. wanting to be a gym teacher and quarterback on the football team."

"Oh wow! I'm Stiles. Uh Almost freshman. biology major uh yeah."

"I got him on the Lacrosse team. He's played all through high school and he practiced with us today coach is gonna give him a spot on the team."

"Oh awesome. congrats man."

"Thanks. Uh do you guys possibly have an idea where I could put my bag? It's driving me crazy." He asked carefully well lugging the strap back up onto his shoulder.

"Oh yeah that reminds me. They're are extra rooms in the Beta house cause not everyone is here if you guys wanna take a room" Jamie offered looking between Stiles and Wyatt.

"Yeah for sure thanks!" Stiles cheered

"Just through the door and up the stairs to the right. The room with the letter D on it is mine so any empty ones around there are yours."

"Sweet thanks man. I'll be right back" He smiled and marched his way through the crowds to the house.

 

It wasn’t hard to find the staircase as it sat right in front of the doorway and the room across from Jamie’s room was empty so he put his back there. He could hear music thumping from downstairs and people laughing from out the window. He was able to actually collect his thoughts for a second and smile graciously as he sat on the mattress and found his phone at the bottom of his bag completely dead.

He frowned at it and found his charger to plug into the wall and waited the few seconds till it glowed back to life.

He quickly dialed his Dad’s number and listened to the ringing well it rang he could feel it vibrating in his hand letting him know he had unread text messages now coming through.

“Stiles i’m-” His dad answered

“Hi Dad! You would not believe this place it’s amazing. I met this guy on the plane and he is obviously well known around here and” He took a deep breath “he introduced me to people and then the coach of the lacrosse team and i got to tryout before anyone and he wants me to be on the team and the team already likes me and i’m staying at the fraternity house tonight! They never let freshman do that! And it doesn’t cost you anything and it’s just gonna be great dad aren’t you proud of me?!You have to be proud of me. I’ve barely been here 12 hours and i’ve got the whole school sitting in my lap. You said you were proud of me. You said so in your note” He breathed out only to hear dead silence on the other end.

“Dad?” He said quieter

“Stiles- i-you need to-”

 

His phone began to ring in his hand “Sorry one second.”

“It’s Cora. I’ll be one second dad. Stay on the line.”

He pressed answer “Cora i’m so so sorry about last night.”

“Stiles i’ve been trying to call you for hours!” She said her voice on the verge of breaking.

“What?! Why?”

she sniffled “He-he found out you left. He didn’t know if you’d ever come back.” she stopped, a breath of air could be heard from his end “So he left we didn’t know where he went but we found him a few hours ago out in the woods. He had an allergic reaction to the-” She paused “To-to the beer we was drinking and he’s-he’s”

“He’s- not wait what. Cora?!” Stiles stammered not understanding her jumbled sentences.

She didn’t speak again, just took another long pause “He’s not snapping out of it. They’ve done everything they can. He’s just-oh fuck Stiles He might be gone.”

 

Stiles slumped down against the wall.  His knees coming up below his chin as he stared off into the other wall. One with a tacky looking dresser. His heart thumped in his chest hearing Cora’s voice repeat “I’m sorry Stiles. I’m so sorry” over and over with sobs escaping every other octave.

“He-no- he knows better! Cora no- please i’m sorry for screwing your lives over but please this isn’t fucking funny.”

“I’m so sorry Stiles. I’m so sorry.” She pleaded, tears finally catching up with her as her voice cracked.

“But no there-there has to be-Cora!”

“I’m sorry” She said but came out in more of a whisper underneath her crying.

 

He felt water drip down off his cheeks and into his jeans as he continued to listen to Cora’s apologies. His face curling into the fabric as it finally caught up to him what he was just told. Letting out a hiccuped sob into his folded up knees.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope that fixed your fill. Sorry about the cliffhanger and the sad :(
> 
> Song(s) that got me through this 4000 word mess:  
> Black Widow-Iggy Azalea  
> Drop in the Ocean- Ron Pope


	11. I Got Nothing At All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long!

The whole room spun around him as he heard Cora’s sobs from the other line. which made it worse. Derek wouldn’t be so dumb. He wouldn’t. He knows better. Stiles thought but isn’t sure if he’s saying the truth or trying to convince himself. He really doesn’t know.

“Cora i’m coming home” He choked out not realizing that he had picked his phone up.

“No-no stay. We got it under control. Laura is flying in right now from London, we’ll-we’ll be good” She stammered out in between sniffles.

“I’m coming. It’s no use me staying here” He sniffled too.

She sighed “I’m not going to make you come and i’m not going to make you stay” She admitted.

“I’ll be on the first flight out okay.”

“Okay” Is all she said as the click of her hanging up echoed.

 Quickly he pulled his charger from the wall and stuffed  it into his bag well lugging it down the stairs. He knew he looked like he was just crying, especially with the odd looks he’s getting from passbyers. His eyes sting with salty tears as he finally found Wyatt and Jamie now sitting in lawn chairs in the same place they were standing.

 He walked up to them and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand.

“Shit Stiles, What’s wrong?” It was Wyatts voice.

He doesn’t want to speak in fear of breaking into tears. He waited until he could catch his breath, swallowing back his emotions well Wyatt had his arm wrapped around his shoulder and Jamie was staring at him arms crossed and concerned looking. The rest of the people they were just chatting to got quiet. Only whispering back and forth between each other. He felt like vomiting.

 Not a good first impression Stiles.

 “I-I got some news from back home and I need to go home” he stated with a very wobbly tone. His lips quivering just at the thought of all the people looking at him right now.

“Why? What happened?” Wyatt asked trying to look at Stiles in the eye but failing as they boy kept turning away.

“Just someone-someone… that i love is in the hospital right now and might not make it because of me.”

“Oh stiles don’t say that! It’s not your fault.”

Stiles wants to shout and scream because it is his fault. Deep down he knows if he had stuck around, if he had texted Derek, if he had just ignored Cora’s command to leave things would’ve been fine but all that comes out of his mouth is a seldom “Yeah..i know.”

“Let me take you to the airport okay?” Wyatt looks at him dead in the eye and Stiles nods with the feeling of tears beginning to fall as he gets keys handed to him from Jamie then quickly leads him to a porsche parked behind the house.

 It gets quite dark out as Wyatt is driving them along the loosely busy highway out to the airport. Stiles doesn’t talk, he doesn’t know what he would even say and he’s grateful that Wyatt respects that.

He feels his heart flutter at the thought of what's going to happen once he gets back to Beacon Hills. He doesn’t know what to expect, especially for the fact that Derek might have actually died by the time he gets there.

Oh god.

No.

 “Stop the car!” he shouted at Wyatt and the kid stepped on the breaks well quickly veering over to the shoulder of the road.

“Yo man are you alright?” Wyatt asked, voice slightly risen from the shock.

Stiles doesn’t answer him just opened the door and vomits out into the gravel.

“Fuck” he spat and sputtered into the rocks.

“Stiles..?”

He spits again and shuts the door “I’m fine. I’m fine.”

Wyatt looks at him carefully “Are you sure?”

“Yeah” he nodded still tasting the foulness in his mouth.

Wyatt sighed and turned toward Stiles “I wasn’t going to ask but seeing this-seeing you- do you want to talk about what’s going on?”

Stiles goes rigid. His body tensing up against the seat “I just met you i don’t wanna-”

“Stop-” he interrupted, sounding nothing like the kid he met this morning on the plane “ You are not  freaking me out okay. I just wanna make sure you are okay and i don’t care if you cry or cheer  i just want to make sure you aren’t overthinking this. Alright?”

Stiles just kind of looked at him in awe “Thank you- and yes i’d- i would like to talk about it.”

“That’s a good start”

 -

Wyatt picked back up onto the highway, giving Stiles the moment he needed to collect his thoughts before speaking.

“There’s this guy at home that i’ve had secret crush on for a while but it was more of wow he’s hot but i’m never gonna do anything about it. The first time we ever had a conversation was when he offered me a ride home after sitting outside school for a long time.  He came to pick up his sister who is in the same grade i was in. After dropping me off he invited me to the after grad and we hooked up and things got crazy from there.”

“Is that all? I don’t get to know the exciting details?”

Stiles gives him a look

“Sorry. Trying to lighten the mood.”

Stiles actually cracked half an ounce of a smile before continuing “He pretended that i didn’t exist unless he was piss drunk. Which hurt to begin with but we continued to hook up because i was naive to think he would change.”

“Don’t we all” Wyatt chimed.

“So then we got into an argument and me and his sister started to hang out, only we both found out that our mothers used to be friends and we all used to play as toddlers and stuff. Then we realized by looking at pictures that this guy was kind of obsessed with me. Till the point his mother took them away from us and we didn’t see each other. Then my mom got sick and there was a fire and then my mom passed away and then they were all brought back. Then i began to find this out and then we began to just talk and be friendly but no moves were made minus the hooking up again. Then i found out his mother was abusive and she took away the kids because he’s gay and she couldn’t possibly even imagine the idea of it. So i called the cops on her and then i left to come here and now i’m sitting here..” He paused “Now just realizing that i pretty much fucked up his life from the very beginning” He sighed out, rubbing his eyes with his hands. And that same wanting to be sucked into a black hole feeling, came back.

 Wyatt didn’t say anything at first, not like Stiles was expecting him too but he did speak up anyways “So this guy- you’ve known your whole life without actually knowing it- suddenly appears in your life and you think it’s a big fuck up?”

“Not completely. But i think i fucked up.”

“Stiles i don’t think you fucked up.”

Stiles looked at him confused. “I think that for as long as this guy could think, he knew he had to be apart of your life and once that happened he didn’t know what to do because he finally got what he wanted.”

Stiles stared straight ahead. His hand coming up to cover his mouth in surprise. That makes sense. It all makes sense.

“He loves you right? He has clearly loved you for sometime if i’m understanding it correctly?”

“Holy shit”

“And now i’m guessing that i’m right?”

“Frick Wyatt”

“I am right” He beamed, the Wyatt from earlier now making an appearance.

“Just get me to the airport alright.”

“I’m on it boss.”

 -

It wasn’t long till Wyatt pulled up at the drop off area of the small airport. Stiles rushed to get out of the vehicle quickly to find a flight.

“Thank you so much for the ride and the spot on the lacrosse team and the party and the pepp talk too.”

“Hey it’s cool man. Go find a flight text me when you get home.”

“Yeah..” He nodded looking down at his hands resting over where the window went down “Yeah i will.”

“Hope everything goes okay buddy. I’ll see you in september alright?!”

“Me too. And yeah i’ll be here..”

“Alright.”

Wyatt rolled up the window and Stiles tapped the hood of the car before Wyatt drove off. He waved one last time before heading into the sliding doors. He wandered up to the first ticket counter smiling gently at the lady.

“How can i help you?” she asked well typing away at her computer

“I need the next flight into Beacon Hills”

“Sorry we don’t have any flights that go into there.”

“Okay thanks anyway.”

 It was the same deal with the three other ticket counters. He finally went to the airline that he had booked with originally, except that the flight wasn’t leaving till 6pm tomorrow.

 “Hello Sir how may i help you?” the woman with curly blonde hair said smiling peacefully at him.

“Hi i uh i have a ticket to Beacon Hills tomorrow except something came up and i have to be home...like now.”

“Oh-i’m so sorry but our flight just boarded to Beacon Hills, i can get you on a flight to Sea-Tac at 3am but that’s all i have to there in the next 12 hours.”

Stiles bit on his tongue to keep himself of crying “Okay, i’ll take that one.”

 He sat in the empty terminal after getting his ticket, he’s sure that the lady could see how disappointed he looked which was why she kept on apologizing. It wasn’t her fault though, she couldn’t make a plane come and take him home. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and texted Cora

 (Are you alright? Hows Derek? I’m just trying to get a flight and not looking so good i’m off to Seattle then ill home. Hang in there <3)

 then to his Dad

(i heard what happened. I’m on my way home)

 He didn’t get a reply from either of them after waiting a few minutes so he shoved his phone back into his pocket and proceeded to wait.

 

-

It couldn’t have been more than 15 minutes till he heard the clicking of heels against the tiled floor, and quickly too. He sat up from where he was laying along three seats to see the same woman from the airline he had just gotten his ticket at.

 “Sir! Sir! i can get you on that flight to Beacon Hills California if you come with me right now!” She tried to shout but didn’t want to come off as rude.

Stiles just looked at her for more than two moments and let his brain process what was just said then it clicked. He got up throwing his duffle bag strap over his shoulder and ran over to her.

 “The flight was delayed as they are fixing some pavement on the take off tarmac.”

Stiles felt like he was about to combust “Thank you-Thank you for coming to find me” he told her as he sped walked along side her.

“It’s no worries i seen how upset you looked- pardon me, when i told you the flight was leaving. I had to do something.”

“No, no thank you this is really important for me thank you.”

She smiled genuinely at him before asking for his ticket and scanning it to change the information on the computer. Then handed his ticket back and let him go onto the plane.

 Once he sat down he took a much needed deep breath.

 “Attention everyone, your captain speaking sorry about the delay but we are now going to be taxing out of the airport so please turn off all electronics and keep your trays up we we’ll be up in the air shortly.”

 He sighed back and relaxed into his chair quickly pulling out his phone to shut it off for the three hour flight. But the screen appeared with a message.

 

Cora

<He’s awake>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back from vacation and wow sorry this took forever. Yesterday i forgot how to write in past tense thats why there was a Maze runner drabble posted. 
> 
> I was going to conclude this as the final chapter but theres still so much more i wanna write so you guys got lucky for a few more chapters :)
> 
> STGMTTC:  
> Good Thing- Sam Smith


	12. Baby I Can Feel Your Halo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took 5ever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. Working to get more money for school is really time consuming and tiring oops. Enjoy

 Stiles wondered why the man sitting in front of him kept shifting in his seat well turning to glare at him. Then he realized he was bouncing his leg up against the seat. His nerves high with anticipation, he kept on re-reading Cora's vague text. Derek was awake! He was actually up, hopefully now being taken care so that Stiles would be able to see him once he got to the hospital.

His stomach jerked at the thought.

He couldn't believe how happy and exhilarated he felt about seeing Derek. It was strange. Something he'd never felt anything like it before.  With the way butterflies grew in his stomach and the smile he was trying to hide kept sneaking out. His heart pounded in his chest, the beats getting quicker the more he thought about it. Then his mind flashed to Grad night and how messed up everything was. How if he didn’t go or wasn’t that drunk or turned on enough, none of the shit that was happening right now would have happened. He was kinda almost grateful for it.

 The plane landed shortly after and Stiles managed to slip through and be the first one off. Running passed people and over luggage carts and to the taxi waiting area. He got in the first cab he saw, slamming the door and demanding the driver to go to Beacon Hills Hospital then added a quiet sorry as the driver took off. He whipped out his phone and texted Cora

 (I’m here. I’m here)

 The sun was just beginning to lighten the sky. He could see the outline of the leaves in the trees as the driver drove along the quiet streets. Stiles’ whole body began to shake more and more with every block they passed getting closer and closer to the hospital.

 He watched the letter H signs direct them closer and closer. As if a countdown leading to his final fight.

 H

6 miles.

 The last time he would ever feel guilty about liking Derek.

 H

3 miles.

 The last time he would ever blame himself for screwing up everything.

 H

1 mile.

 

The last time he would continue to be angry at everyone who made his life so much more difficult.

 

H

Straight Ahead

  


And the first time that he was completely utterly in love.

  


The cab stopped abruptly right in front of the hospital doors. He tossed forty dollars at the cabbie and ran toward the building. Skipping over bushes and pushing past people. He made it inside, the lights illuminating the mint green walls as nurses and doctors were scattered about. He didn’t know what to do or where to go, he just knew that the strap of his duffle bag was mildly choking him.

He pushed it off his shoulder for a moment till someone bumped him forward. He stumbled to catch his balance but what caught him off guard by the sight of his dad leaning up against the wall. At first he thought his brain was playing tricks on him but the closer he began to walk and stare it was clearly his dad. The Sheriff Stilinski badge on his arm confirming that.

 

He continued walking slowly, even though nurses and patients were by passing him by about 50 miles an hour. His dad didn’t notice him, the man's head was just hung low well staring intently at the tiled floor, like he was trying to figure out the secrets of the universe.

Now Stiles knows where he gets it from.

 

“Dad?” He said softly, so softly that he barely had to open his mouth to say it.

The Sheriff perked up at the sound of his sons voice, gently raising his head and smiling quickly “Hey kiddo, when did you get here?” His tone was smooth but scarcely hanging onto any sort of strength.

“Flight landed about an hour ago.”

“Good, good.”

Stiles didn’t want to ask, but he had too. He was dying to know how Derek was doing.

 

“How...How is he?” He said timidly, as if not wanting to scare his father off. But instead his dad’s head dropped again, not making eye contact with his son. There was complete silence between them for multiple heartbeats.

 

“I have never seen someone look so afraid when waking up before” he breathed out “It was like he was trying to look at everyone at the same time. He was so scared.”

Stiles felt like his duffle bag was choking him again but it wasn’t. It was by his side on the floor “Why was he scared?” he asked now crossing his arms.

The Sheriff bit on his lip “It was like he had forgotten everything that had happened the last 24 hours and woke up like he was stuck in that altercation with his Mother. He was afraid for his life.”

Stiles felt his stomach drop and the vomiting feeling wash over him.

“Then he started asking for you. Over and over and over the doctors finally put him out so he could rest. It’s gonna be a while before he heals up completely.”

“But i thought he just had an allergic reaction?” Stiles asked confused now.

His dad sighed “True he did, but” there was always a ‘but’ “It was well he was driving. He totaled his car, walked into the woods after crawling out of the wreck, it was hours later when Parrish and I found him about 10 miles north of here.”

 

Stiles wanted to collapse. Like fall over and cry and heave on the ground. He wanted to accuse his dad of lying to him like he had been for years. He wanted to go to the penitentiary outside of town and scream at Derek’s mother. He wanted to punch himself, repeatedly for not giving a shit and just leaving. But he wasn’t going to do that.

 

Whatever past Stiles didn’t wasn’t what future Stiles was going to do. He learned- the hard way- from his mistakes and he wasn’t going to do it again.

“So whats going on now?”

“Well Cora and Laura are in there right now. He’s probably still out, they gave him whatever about the time you left from Washington, he’ll be out for a while.”

“Then i’ll wait.”

His dad opened his mouth to speak, obviously to tell him he should go home and wash up. Get a little rest but his dad knew how important this was to him.

“Alright. If anything happens you call me.”

“I promise” He half smiled and watched his dad nod at him and continue down the hall and out of the hospital.

 

He slid down the wall and with his knees tucked to his chest. Waiting till that door opened, even if it was forever.

-

He began to doze off somewhere between 6:30 and 8:00 am but was quickly shaken awake by a nurse with crisp blue eyes looking down at him.

“Excuse me. Excuse me. Sorry sir but let’s get you somewhere for comfortable.”

He began to shake his head ‘no’ even though this lady began to already help him up. “I’m waiting. I’m waiting for that door to open” he pointed half lidded and pretty asleep.

“Oh...well let’s just-” she walked over, carefully wrapping her hand around the metal ball for a doorknob only to reveal a perfectly spotless room. With no sign that there was anyone in there the last 4  hours.

“Sorry hun, is there someone i can help you find possibly?”

Stiles just gazed, opened mouthed and awe’d well overwhelming tears began to prick his eyes.

“Yeah yeah please.”

“Come over here sweetheart.” she led him farther down the hallway and to a corner where a phone and computer laid, just waiting patiently.

She waved the mouse and the screen lit up with a Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital desktop background. She booted up a program and looked over at the tired and emotional boy.

“Who can i help you find?”

“Uh Derek, D-e-r-e-k Hale, H-a-l-e.”

“One moment okay”

She typed away on the keyboard and clicked away at the screen.Pressing buttons then looked over at a map on the wall then back to the computer screen well moving her glasses around to get a better look.

“I have to make one phone call okay”

“Is there something wrong?”

“No just the room doesn’t seem right one minute.”

She turned her back to him and picked up the black receiver and punched in a few numbers. It was two rings till Stiles heard her say “What room is Derek Hale in?”

then a surprised “Really?!”

 

Stiles wished that she had told him to sit across the hall so he didn’t have the option to eavesdrop. But he didn’t move just stood there with his duffle bag hanging from his hands just barely touching the floor as he waited like a little boy wanting his mom to come tuck him into bed.

 

She finally hung the phone up, looked down at the floor and turned to look at him with sorrow in her eyes. This could not go well.

“So i originally thought the computer had made a mistake. For the state it said he was in earlier i just thought it was impossible for it to end up this way. That’s why i made the phone call to just confirm the mistake but i’m so sorry. It’s not.”  

Stiles whole body began to shake “So then where is he?”

“Coma ward” She sighed sadly.

 

_

 

At first he could barely stand or breathe or think. The nurse kept apologizing but it was so faint and far away. He head began to hurt then everything else began to collapse. He managed to make it to the chairs across the hall and broke down in a hysterical mess. His chest aching with every breath that he took. The nurse got him a glass of water, let him cry it out till he could look up at her and explain.

“I went i away for a few days to visit my new school and we had gotten into a silent fight and never really talked it out. I just assumed so i left and then this happened so i rushed back thinking things were fine and they certainly are not.”

“Would you like to see him at least?”

And the image popped up into his head and he began to sob again.

 

It wasn’t till 10 minutes later that he could actually feel that he was still living and breathing. That his chest wasn’t aching as hard but his eyes were raw and stinging.

“Are you gonna be okay for a minute deary?” The nurse who was sitting quietly at his side with her brunette going gray hair.

“Yeah” he mumbled, the tears streaking down his cheeks just as quickly as he wiped them away.

“Would you like to see him now?”

He hesitated, pondering his thoughts as they washed back and forth in his head finally settling on “Yeah i think so.”

“Alright. Let’s go dear.”

 

-

 

She led him to an elevator and up to the third floor. It said Coma Ward directly across the sign that hung from the ceiling. Stiles wanted to throw up. As they turned the corner he could see two girls sitting on a bench down the hall. One was resting again the other, just staring distantly into the wall in front of them.

 

One of them heard footsteps coming closer and turned to look, then proceeded to tell the other one people were coming and that one came running at him. Cora.

 

Her hair was up in a bun, she had sweat pants on and a oversized hoodie on. He scooped her up into a hug, no words spoken but both thinking the same thing. Cora began to cry first and then Stiles slowly let tears go quietly well his head was tucked into her hoodie. Stiles couldn’t tell how long they were standing there for, he just seen the nurse he had come up with leave Derek’s room and wait kindly for them off to the side.

“He’s responding well if you’d like to see him?” She told sweetly, looking a little bit older than Stiles thought she was when he had first met her downstairs.

“Do you want to see him?” Cora whispered into his ear, still holding him close.

“I would” He mumbled, but stayed hugging her for a few more seconds. Till she grabbed his hand with a sturdy hold and led him towards the room.

 

It was bright and the window was open to let fresh air circulate around the room. Machines beeped in the distance and the radio was on in the corner for extra noise. But in the heart of it all there laid a hopeless body. Who- just meer days ago- had spunk and attitude, who was ready to either kill Stiles or fuck him senseless. Scratches lined his cheeks and a gash on his eyebrow screamed head trauma.  He was paler than usual, and the lighting didn’t help. It looked weird on him, he was know for the deep skin tone that made your skin crawl just thinking it.

 

Tubes hung from his mouth and needles from his arms. Iv dripped every half seconds just as much as time ticked away. Stiles felt his chest get heavy again but he just took another deep breathe.

“He’s gonna be fine” he said under his breath.

“This is just another hiccup” he said quieter.

“We’ll be alright”

“Right Der-”

  
Then he lost it again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well its sad to say i believe we've got one-ish more chapters left. I'm so sad this is coming to an end very quickly. It's be a pleasure to write for you all.
> 
> STGMTTC: Halo- Beyonce


	13. It's Now Or Never

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so sad. This is the last chapter. I hope you guys enjoy the cliche-ness.

Stiles sat off in a corner later on, with Cora at his side rubbing his back well Laura talked to the doctor. He could hear bits and pieces of the conversation like 'too much anesthetic in his body and isn't reacting to it well' and 'it was to keep him under control till his rib cage had time to settle before it began to heal' Stiles couldn't bare to hear it anymore. He tuned them out, listening to Cora's soft breaths of air and he finally felt content for 2 seconds.

-

It had been three days since Stiles had returned "home". Truthfully he'd actually been home once,briefly to shower, change and be back at the hospital in record time. Silently hoping for something to happen but didn’t.

The doctors tried to flush out the anesthetic, twice. But everything remained the same.

He continued to sit in the chair by the window. The sun shone inside the room in the early morning but by late afternoon the sun was behind the building and the room would get chilly.

He'd fix the blanket on Derek and change the radio station every so often. He would flip his phone from hand to hand and tap his foot to the beeps of the heart monitor. He got texts everyday from Wyatt asking if everything was alright but he didn't have the courage to tell him anything yet.

Parrish dropped by the day before. Stiles was happy to see him, to have someone to talk too for a while. But things didn't feel the same when Stiles met Parrish's eyes.

"What's wrong?" Stiles asked

"Are we ever going to talk about us?"

Stiles just stayed silent. Not wanting to have this conversation with being in the room with two guys he genuinely liked. One who he had legitimate feelings for and was currently in a Medically Induced Coma. Well the other, another guy who he had kissed and went out on dates with yet felt like he was cheating, though he wasn't. It was weird and uncomfortable and as much as Parrish tried to push and push just to get through to the kid, it just hurt him inside more and more.

“Can we please talk about this Stiles...” Parrish practically begged.

Stiles just sat on the chair he had claimed his own, staring outside to the courtyard where many people sat with IV bags and breathing tubes. “I don’t want to talk....There’s nothing to talk about” he said monotone.

He could hear Parrish sighing and lean up against the door frame “There’s a lot to talk about Stiles. Can you just come outside please” his voice cracked and hurt spilled all over the room. Stiles couldn’t look at him if he tried.

“Now’s not the time Parrish. And i told you, there’s someone i gotta deal with first before you. And for that to happen he has to wake up first” Stiles said sternly.

Stiles could hear Parrish's mouth opening and closing, his tongue clicking like his brain was trying to figure out what to say.

“Alright. Fine. I’ll see you around Stiles” He told, walking off with a bitter goodbye and Stiles couldn’t feel an ounce of guilt that should’ve came with it.

-

Laura and Cora took shifts coming in to see him. Laura in the morning, Cora after lunch and both of them in the evening. His dad even came and sat with him at 4am this morning. Not speaking just staring at the floor and waiting for something that never happened. He tried to not start crying again until his dad left around 6 with a pat on his son’s shoulder. Once Stiles heard the ding of the elevator he let the tears go in the Machine lit room.

Now he was laying across three chairs that were in front of the window. He laid on his back staring at the ceiling trying not to think about the obvious but it was kind of hard to think of anything else. He tried to focus on school, about his lacrosse opportunity, playing on the actual team for only being a freshman. How they were gonna hook him up with new-ish gear and he wouldn’t have to pay anything for it. He took out his phone ready to text the one person who would be really excited for him then he was brought back to reality by the beep of the heart monitor.

He frowned and shoved it back into his pocket. Now getting up to sit right on the chair hoping that Cora would be coming around soon, but he absolutely hated the face she made when she walked into the room. Full of hope and then gone in the next second, a seared frown set on her lips that could make thousands cry at just the sight. Her eyes, that were always so bright and gracious had lost that light and just continued to grow dimmer and dimmer with each passing day. Now he kinda wished she would say home and rest.

 

cough

 

Stiles froze looking over towards the noise. He thought it was just a nurse or doctor coming into the room but it wasn’t. The heart monitor began to speed up with constant beeps and the coughing coming from Derek got more intense.

Stiles got up off his feet and looking over the thousands of tube to see Derek’s eyelid beginning to flutter.

“Hey. Hey Der it’s gonna be alright” He ran towards the door yelling “Hey hey he’s awake can we get someone here!”

He ran back over to the side of the bed looking directly into milky brown eyes who hadn’t seen daylight for so long.

“Hey the doctors are on their way” he tried to say soothingly but honestly he was so excited and happy it was seeping out all over the place.

“I’m so happy you’re up! I knew you wouldn’t give out on me. Frick Derek you had us all so scared!”

“Stiles…” He croaked out from behind the breathing tube

“Yeah yeah I’m right here” Stiles got as close as he could to the older man, hoping to hear him try to speak a little more. God he could use that right now. Water was filling up his eyes to the brim as he stared down into Derek’s eyes.

 

Then his eyes froze up and the heart monitor went flat.

  
  


Two nurses came barreling in.

“Is he up?” one said

Stiles just froze staring at Derek's now glass looking eyes. The two nurses running around him suddenly gone into slow motion as he felt his own heart stop along with the monitor.

“Oh no! Someone get him out of here!” the same nurse yelled as the other began to take the tubes out of Derek’s mouth.

“What’s going on!” Stiles shouted

“Sir please were going to have to ask you to get out of the room now!” another nurse came in and grabbed him taking him down to a series of chair in front of the elevator shafts. Two more nurses and a Doctor went running past them, straight into Derek’s room and the door slammed shut.

 

He was seated down at a chair, he looked up to see it was the same nurse from early in the week. The night he had gotten in.

“Is-is he...y’know?” He asked, a scared tone in his voice.

She covered her mouth with her hand, looking just as distressed as he felt “They’re going to try their best i promise.”

Stiles just let his head fall into his hands.

-

 

He called Cora and Laura an hour later. They both yelled at him for not calling sooner but he explained that he just couldn’t.

They arrived shortly after and hugged him repeatedly, no spoken words just silent prayers and hopeful thoughts. They watched as nurses exited and entered the room down. Two hours passed and no word was brought to them about his state. Laura went down stairs and got them food but no one ate anything. Stiles’ dad called to check up and Stiles had to tell him everything through shaky breaths and eventual tears.

The nurse he had met a few more times now, walked by a numerous times to check up on him and kept apologizing for the unfortunate turn of events. He even called Scott to just take his mind off things but instead it ended with a half hour re-telling of what had gone on for the past few weeks, and for Scott to mutter a "Holy fucking shit dude I'm so sorry."

He hung up with Scott a while later promising to hangout once his life got settled again. He looked at his phone and decided to kill some time. His heart pounded and he felt dizzy, most likely due to the lack of food in his system. He let the phone ring till the fourth ring and finally ended it.

He never did get a phone call back from Parrish.

It was fine though, Stiles guessed. And he kept guessing up until the point where a Doctor came walking up to them.

Stiles was the first to perk up and stare at the man in the white lab coat that came walking. Stiles tried to figure out what his facial expression were saying but the doctors face was so blank Stiles immediately thought of the worst.

“Are you Derek Hale’s family?”

Stiles shot up first “Yes yeah uh sort’ve...they are” He pointed at Cora and Laura who were sitting down.

“Well we got good news and bad news. Which would you like first?”

Stiles turned to the sisters behind him and they just nodded, all of them thinking the same thing.

“Bad news” He stated.

The doctor sighed and Stiles braced himself for the worst, his nails digging into his palms just to give him that bit of pain to keep him slightly aware that he was going to continue to be alive and on the earth no matter what words came next.

“Well, the memory loss seems to be pretty normal for the moment. We are not sure how long it may last as it could take up to three days for him to even know what happened the last few days before the accident. Just give him time that’s all.”

Stiles let his hand unclench “That’s it?”

“Yes. Now good news?”

“Please?”

“He’s awake and almost good as new minus the cuts and mild amnesia.”

Stiles felt his stomach curl into itself. This could possibly be the greatest day of his life. “C-can we see h-him?”

“Of course. Come whenever you are ready” The doctor smiled pleasantly at all three of them and walked off.

 

Stiles turned around to Cora weeping happy tears into her sister's shoulder. Well Laura had the most amazing smile on her lips that you could ever imagine.

“Go. We’ll come in a minute” Cora told him through her happy cries, as he was ready to bounce off the walls and do backflips.

 

He tried so hard not to run down the shiny tiled hallway but god every bone in his body was elated, just boasting with happiness. He kept saying ‘thank you thank you thank you’ under his breath to whoever was listening. He stopped dead in his tracks just before the door and swung gently around the corner. Looking dead onto the man who was sitting sort of upright, sorta propped up by the hospital bed. He didn’t have any other tubes around him except for the IV running into his arm. The radio was still on, playing a happy tuned song and it seemed that the room got brighter though the sun wasn’t shining on this side of the building.

“Hey Der” He said softly well creeping closer to the bed. He could slowly begin to make out the cuts on his face that were more healed than a few days ago. He’d regained a bit of color in his cheeks and his eyes were warmer already.

“Hey Stiles…” He croaked out, a small smile trying to appear across his lips. Stiles felt like full out sobbing but he couldn’t and he wouldn’t. Not just cause he’d been hysterical the last three days, he didn’t want Derek to see him like that.

“You had me- us worried. What is wrong with you?!” Stiles teased with a playful smile on his lips. Derek just looked at him with a confused face, his brows furrowed and his mouth in a knot. His eyes seemed to flash all over Stiles face, trying to make some sort of sense and then it hit Stiles.

“Sorry. Sorry i was just joking. You didn’t do any-”

“I-I was coming to see you…” he spit out and now Stiles stared at him blankly.

“No no, it’s alright der. How are you-”

“I remember. I was driving to come see you. I wanted to surprise you ‘cause you just left.”

Stiles shut his mouth and just let the man babble.

“You left after that night and i wanted to come see you. But oh no-” There was a look over horror washed across his face  “i fucking crashed my car and then i remember drinking out in the woods… Stiles…” he took a deep shaky breath “What happened?”

He didn’t want to say anything. Not when Derek was this out of it. “Nothing Derek, i swear. Let’s just change the topic-”

Derek reached out and grabbed onto Stiles hand “No no please Stiles. What happened after that?” Stiles sighed, his heart beating 50 miles an hour. It felt so good to have Derek’s hand in his again but why did he want to pull away and walk out. He didn’t want this conversation to go like this.

 

“You were drinking and driving again or something and then you had an allergic reaction. You’ve been out of it for three days and i’ve been a mess because of it. I left school. I left my new friends. I flew here at 3 aclock in the morning and jesus Derek I don’t know what i’d do if i ever lost you” Tears welted up in his eyes, right to the brim and pushed over the edge.

“Stiles...i’m so sorry” He paused “I thought i was doing the right thing. I remember thinking i was doing the right thing cause you did it for me. For calling the cops on my mom. I would’ve never ever been able to do that and it needed to happen. I wanted to almost thank you.”

Stiles hiccuped with a smile well wiping his tears away “Cora told me to leave. I thought you hated me.”

“Frick Stiles i could never. I don’t think it’s even in my body to hate you. You may annoy me a lot of the time but hate you? That hasn’t happened ever and it’s not happening in the future.”

“Good. I missed you. alot.”

“I miss you too.”

They stayed silent for a few heartbeats. Stiles could feel that there was a lot of unneeded tension in the room, he just wanted to make things light and fluffy till later. When Derek got out of the hospital.

“How did we ever get to this point?” Stiles asked absentmindedly, just cuz.

Derek hummed for a moment “I think its my stupid imprinted love for you and your inability to deny the fact that you love me too”

Stiles scoffed “How are you so sure that i love you?”

Now it was Derek’s turn to scoff “You want the short answer or the long answer?”

Stiles Shrugged “Long answer. Lets see how right you are…” he teased but Derek’s face went completely serious.

“You wanted a ride home. You found me at the party. You responded to my text and you let me into your house. You kissed me at the police station and you sucked me off in that bar. You texted me when you were on a date and you had to go out of the way to find out if i had started fire. Just to hear it from me because you trust me more than your own father!” He paused, shifting to sit for up on the pillows behind him “And the fight with my mother you were worried about my safety and you called the cops and then you left, for necessary reasons but still. You came right back knowing i was in serious trouble. And you sat here, talking to me about your lacrosse team score, how amazing the people are, and the excitement you felt once getting there, for days! And even though i couldn’t respond and i was telling myself to just get up and say how proud i am of you and how lucky i am to have someone who loves me as much as you do” He took multiple deep breaths, staring wildly at Stiles now shocked face “That’s why i think you love me.”

 

Stiles looked at him completely stunned for remembering so much when the doctor said he’d remember nothing “Okay so if it’s that obvious that i love you how do i know that you love me too?” i

Derek licked his lips and closed his eyes to take one more deep breath then opened his mouth “Because i’m telling you, I’ve loved you even before i knew what love was” “From when we were kids, from when we were forced apart to when we were put back in the same school. I kept my distance hoping for you to remember but you didn’t and i didn’t expect you too. But it hurt for a bit till i got over it. Then i’d see you looking at me, sly glances when you thought i wasn’t looking or accidentally bumps in the hallways. Even once i heard you say “He’s so hot he could bake cookies with a wink” I knew i’d got you.”

Stiles laughed out loud “That’s something i would totally say.” And Derek’s smile just grew wider at the sight of the boy off to the side of him.

“And i didn’t have any real reason to talk to you but when i seen you out on those steps with Cora. I invited you for a ride and then told you to come to the party. You remember?”

“Of course” He nodded

“That was for you. The whole party was for you. It needed to be perfect cause i needed to impress you. And everything that happened after, the sex, the texts, the phone calls everything. Including coming out to my homophobic mom and starting the fire. It was for you.” He sighed and Stiles face was now fallen into an ‘o’ shape. “I wanted to have you to bad and then i got you and it was like i had no idea what to do with myself. So i’m sorry for that.”

“Der-”

“I’m sorry for doing all those stupid things that seemed right at the time but ended up messing everything up in the long run.”

“Derek-”

“You’re everything i could’ve wanted and more. I don’t know what i would do without you either Stiles.”

“Okay now that’s the morphine talking. Derek...are you listening?” Stiles said now getting closer to the mans face.

“What?”

“I love you.”

Derek smiled wide “Ditto.”

“You ass!” Stiles shouted half joking.

“Sorry sorry. I love you too. Very much.”

Stiles leaned forward and gently pressed his lips along Derek’s pouty ones. Feeling the rush of emotion all mix into one feeling that he could never describe. It was absolutely perfect.

“You need to get some rest.”

“I’m fine now that i got you.”

Stiles glared at him “You can be a real jerk sometimes but you are truly a sap underneath that.”

“It’s the medication” He mumbled, the morphine taking over his body.

“Okay. Whatever you say grumpy.”

“I’m not grumpy either. Just sad cause the love of my life didn’t love me back” He called, using the last bit of energy he had left in him.

Stiles had to hold back laughter. He could get used to this Derek very quickly but thought otherwise “Your sisters will be in here when you get up.”

“And you will be too?”

“Of course” he said quietly well smiling to himself. Stiles flicked the light off and the room darkened instantly. He began to walk backwards of the the room with the door knob in his hand pulling it closer into himself.

“But i really do love you Stiles.” the half asleep voice mumbled out

“And i really do love you too Derek”

  
And the door was pulled closed with a silent click well a million other ones opened.

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that was a decent ending.
> 
> I just want to thank everyone whose followed this piece of my brain through out the summer. Another big thank you to DreamandSerendipity on Tumblr for the prompt and Denelain here on AO3 for asking if there would be more. 
> 
> It's been a pleasure to write for you all. You're comments and Kudos are everything to me, you are all what has motivated me to keep this fic alive. I'm so sad that this has come to a close. Please check back in the future for another possible Sterek fic. (Most likely will happen) Thank you again.
> 
> Song That Got Me Through Writing This Entire Fic: Tritonal Feat. Phoebe Ryan- Now Or Never (Also where the Title is taken from)
> 
> Hit the subscribe button to know when the Epilogue is posted Or Follow me on Tumblr @ Flirtyhale.tumblr.com


	14. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This has been sitting in my google docs for four months and I can't believe I forgot to post it. I am such an idiot omg

There was one problem bugging him. It was a stupid question in his dumb textbook that Stiles could not answer for the life of him.

He's been a biology major for almost three and a half years. He's already begun specializing and making money off of that, he's thought he'd be done the stupid question and answer worksheets. But apparently he guessed wrong.

He was sitting in the library, his glasses sliding down the bridge of his nose, pencil tabbing the edge of his chin. There was a faint sound of Christmas music coming from the librarians small radio and it dawned on him that chtistmas was coming up quickly, that it just wasn't purely exam time. Therefore he decided he needed a break so he reached into his pocket and took his phone out realizing that he had missed three texts from the one person he was dying to hear from.

Busy studying ? Hope I'm not bothering you -D

Clearly you are studying pretty hard considering im getting no reply -D

Don't feel the need to reply either. Just study study study ! You can do it ! -D

Stiles smiled to himself and then got embarrassed hoping no one saw it. He quickly typed a message back out

You are a doofus. An attractive doofus. I'm studying hard only got a little reading left before I can possibly go to sleep. Love you -S 

And placed his phone on the table in front of him.

The big clock on the wall told him it was 11:30 at night. Which is pretty early considering the late nights he's had the past few weeks with lacrosse and frat parties and more studying. 

He recently got moved from the dorms into the frat house about half way through his second year and he felt pretty accomplished at that point. Except for that fact that he doesn't have his best friends from home with him. He tries as much as a can to go back home and see mostly Derek but when he wants to see Cora she's always away and when she's back in beacon hills he can never leave campus. It's a never ending cycle. 

His dad misses him a lot too, which is hard when they've really reconnected their father son relationship. His dad has even flew out a few times to surprise him and see what's going on at his sons big university and catch some of his games.

One person he hasn't heard from though is Parrish, he feels really guilty about it now but apparently he skipped town moved away and is dating some actor in Hollywood. Which is great, Stiles couldn't be happier for him. 

His phone buzzed in front of him. Wyatt's name lighting up the screen.

Where you at S? -W

Library -S

He sets his phone back down and yawns loudly. He's so tried and so over, doing all this studying even though he knows he's not prepared to take these tests. He glances over all his sheets of paper and just silently groans at how much more work he has to do for the next five days before exams actually begin. He thinks about packing up and going back to the frat house but instead he rests his head for a moment promising himself he'd study after a little nap.

*  
"Stiles..."  
"Stiiiles..

He's woken up a little later one by a faint familiar soothing voice that's rocking him gently.

"Just 5 more minutes..."  
"Stiles my flight leaves in 24 hours lets get up now."

He shoots up and rubs his eyes staring down at the imposter who woke him from his nap. First off his nap wasn't even a nap more like an hour's sleep and second the imposter is actually Derek.

"Holy shit when did you get here!" Stiles clings onto him.  
"Couple hours ago" Derek shrugs holding the boy tight "I've missed you."  
"I missed you more!" Stiles puckered his lips and kissed Derek chastely "how did you find me?"  
"Wyatt" he admits and Stiles should've known better than to introduce the two of them long ago. A few weeks after Stiles officially had started school and Derek came down to check it out and for them to christen his single person dorm room. 

"How's Cora?"  
"She's good, doing well at NYU with Laura but she's still fighting to get into Yale."  
"Good for her..I miss her a lot too" Stiles sighed  
"She's coming home for Christmas which means you should too" Derek smirks well pushing his nose into Stiles cheek and kissing it tenderly.  
"Oh you know I would love too but-"  
"But nothing-" Derek cuts him off "You're going to come back so we can share the good news."  
Stiles paused "What good news..."

 

Derek haults him to stop talking and stands up to get on one knee.  
"You are awful!" Stiles shouts and the few people also in the library look up.  
"Ssh I want this moment to be perfect so we can tell our kids."  
"KIDS! Oh my God Derek!" Stiles is blushing harder than he ever has before.

"Stiles Stilinski- we've known each other longer than we thought we'd had. And I always knew we have this sort of bond one matter how far apart we were from each other we'd always come hurling back to each other's side. I think that's what fate is and I'm so glad/ lucky that is exists other wise I wouldn't be able to get to know you all over again and want to spend the rest of my life with you. So will you please do me the honour and marry me?"

"Hell yeah!" Stiles roars and the both stand up to attack each other in an hug and a deep kiss. The three other people in the library clap for them but it's a tired, weak, finals-are-coming kind of clap which is perfectly okay. Stiles picks his books up and wraps Derek's hand into his own and they leave the library together ready to take on the world with each other at their sides.


End file.
